Moony, My Love
by Raea Lemon
Summary: When the Golden Trio takes the portkey to the Quidditch World Cup something goes terribly wrong and Hermione is sent back into the Marauder era. Romance ensues and Hermione is faced with the difficult decision of whether or not to stay. Rated M. Review!
1. Chapter 1

(This is a time turner fic. It's been a while since I've done one so it seems only fitting that I try another. I was debating starting another marriage law fic but those lose my interest fairly quickly considering they're so cut and dry. I've decided on a Hermione/Remus pairing considering it's one of my very favorites. If you don't like Sirius, you need to find another fic. WARNING: Brief Sirius/Hermione/Remus love triangle. Rated M for future chapters! Hope you enjoy! -Rae)

Chapter 1

Hermione's honey eyes blinked lazily into focus as she woke from a short night's slumber. A long yawn escaped her, her legs finding themselves thrown over the edge of Ginny's bed while her arms stretched above her head, almost of their own accord.

The crisp night air flooded through the windows into the Burrow, bringing goosebumps to Hermione's alabaster flesh. She shivered momentarily before flicking her wand, "Accio sweatshirt."

She jerked the cozy material over her head and snuggled back into the covers, allowing herself five minutes more rest. She felt as if she hadn't slept a wink.

The smell of bacon frying hit Hermione dead in the face, bringing her out of her drowsy state. She growled under her breath and jumped out of bed to shake Ginny awake. It was an hour before they needed to leave.

"Time to get up, Gin," Hermione whispered as she shook the sleeping redhead. Ginny groaned in protest and flipped over on her stomach, burying her face in the pillow.

"Ten minutes more," Ginny whined, muffled by a mixture of blankets and pillows. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and flicked on the light, earning a squeal of anger from a sleepy Ginny.

Hermione shuffled out of Ginny's room and down the hall, banging on the boys' door. After she received no answer she opened the door and walked in to find Ron, half naked, passed out in his bed. Harry was across the room writhing in a nightmare.

She shook Harry awake. He was covered in sweat and as his eyes popped open she watched his pupils shrink as if the light from her candle was blinding.

"Time to get up, Harry," she hissed before shooting him a concerned look and scooting over to Ron. "Wake up, Ron! Your mum says breakfast's ready."

Ron jerked the covers up to his chin and stared at her with wide eyes before collapsing back into snoring mode.

Harry sat up, "When did you get here?"

"Last night," Hermione sighed, "And you?"

"Apparently earlier than you," he answered in a somewhat sarcastic manner before slipping out of bed to dress.

The mixed group of Weasleys, Potter, and Granger drowsily trudged down to breakfast. They ate in mostly silence save the clank of silverware against plates. Mr. Weasley occassionally commented on how wonderful the food was and there was the random groan of appreciation from a Weasley child.

After things were levitated to the sink and the table was cleared, the sleepy group headed upstairs to grab their bags before they departed.

Ron and Harry lagged behind the rest of the group, yawning the entire distance to... Well wherever they were going. Harry was still clueless as to the location. He heard something about a portkey up ahead but wasn't quite sure what the item in question was.

"Look! It's Mr. Diggory," Mr. Weasley called out with a big smile.

"About time, Arthur!" The pudgy, stout man called from up ahead.

"Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start," Mr. Weasley smirked and gestured at the yawning teenagers behind him.

A handsome young man dropped down from a tree, grinning with a hand outstretched to the group before him, "This is my son, Cedric," the older man introduced him quickly and informaly as they started their walk up another hill.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Hermione fell back to walk with Harry so she could explain, "We're taking a portkey. It's a bit like apparating, or so I've been told. I've never actually taken one before."

Harry cringed, "I detest apparation."

"Me too," Hermione frowned and jogged to catch up with Ginny.

"Portkey!" Cedric declared, grinning at the others. There on top of the hill was a dirty, rotten, smelly, torn, useless boot. There were groans of mutual disgust amongst the kids.

"It's a bleeding boot," Ron scowled, looking more than perturbed to even come near the disgusting old thing.

"You lot get back," Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory said in unison before the two did a quick head count, "All right. On three, grab the portkey and we'll come out at the camping grounds for the Quidditch Cup. One, two, three!"

Everyone reached out and latched onto the portkey. Hermione, however, was having a difficult time squeezing between Harry and Ron to grip the toe of the boot. She squealed in frustration, finally managing to pinch a shoestring in between two fingers, however as soon as they began shooting through time and space Hermione felt her hand slipping.

A sudden realization occured to her. What if she slipped? Where would she end up? Her heart began to pound in her chest. Just a few more seconds... She had to hold on just a few more seconds.

She felt the end of the shoestring slide from her fingers and before she knew it she was falling backwards. Her eyes went wide and she released an ear piercing screech, hoping that she wouldn't end up landing in water, or worse, continue falling forever.

Finally she hit cold, fluffy, white ground. Snow. She'd landed in snow. Where in the world was it snowing at the end of August? She blinked quickly, trying to gain some sort of focus from the fall she'd just taken.

"Who's that?" A male voice echoed in her head. It sounded as if the boy might have been a mile away.

"Dunno. Never seen her before," another male voice chimed in, making Hermione's head ring.

"She okay?" A third voice rang out.

"Do I look like a mediwizard to you?" A fourth voice scoffed.

Hermione couldn't see anything but white. It was as if she may have been thrown into some sort of blizzard.

"Get away from her! She might be seriously hurt! Prats," a female voice joined the muttering male voices around Hermione, "James, help me carry her to the hospital wing."

So she was at Hogwarts. It didn't make sense that students were there already. School didn't start for another few weeks. And James? There were no boys Hermione remembered having the name James.

"I don't want to haul her all the way there! I'll be late for Quidditch!" James whined.

"Fine, then. Remus?" The female had hold of Hermione's arms now.

"Of course," Remus grabbed Hermione's ankles and together the two lifted her limp form off the ground.

Hermione blacked out then, waking up occasionally just enough to hear muttered conversation before passing out yet again.

(Hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think! (: Review! The power of Rae compels you! *compels you to Review* -Rae)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks to all who read and those who reviewed. By the way, my nickname, Rae, is short for Raea, which is a name I was given a while back. Sorry for any confusion it caused!

-Rae)

Chapter 2

A soft trickling of water brought Hermione back to consciousness. She took in a deep breath, snuggling into the blankets and pillows around her.

Thank the gods. It had just been a dream. She yawned and groaned in protest as a beam of sunlight hit her right in the face. She covered her head with a particularly fluffy pillow and sighed in contentment.

She'd just reached the edge of sleep when a voice woke her, "Think she's awake?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Poke her."

"I'm not gonna poke her, you twit!"

"I'll do it, then."

Hermione sat straight up in the bed, "Ron, Harry, what are you playing at-" She cut herself off in mid sentence, eyes widening at what she saw. She was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and standing over her was a fifteen year old Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"G'morning," Sirius grinned at her.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked between the two of them, not quite sure what to say. She'd gone back in time? Perhaps she was dreaming back at the Burrow, still snuggled in her blankets.

"You fell out of the sky," Remus pushed his sandy blond locks out of those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah. Just flopped on the ground out of nowhere, you did," Sirius added.

"What? I... I need to talk to Dumbledore," Hermione whimpered.

"How'd you get here?" Sirius inquired as Remus jogged off to find the headmaster. Sirius' eyes pierced Hermione like some sort of burning ice. She couldn't quite explain the feeling but it irked her to see someone she knew to be thirty five years old so... Young.

"I have no idea," Hermione murmured, breaking gaze with Sirius. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a horrid anxiety she'd never quite experienced before. What if she was stuck here forever? What if she'd never see her family again? What if she'd never see her friends again?

Her heart began to fly even faster and a lump grew in her throat, threatening to transform into tears. All of this was becoming very real to her.

"What's the matter?" Sirius spoke softly, seeing tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He watched as Hermione broke down, sobbing loudly with her face in her hands.

"Please get Dumbledore," she cried out, shaking uncontrollably from tears.

Sirius nodded and stood just as Remus and a young Albus Dumbledore walked in the hospital wing.

"Who is this?" Dumbledore asked in his caring, fatherly tone. He took a seat next to Hermione's bed and placed a very warm hand between her shoulder blades.

Hermione shivered and sighed, trying to calm her crying, "I need to speak to you privately."

With a wave of a spindly fingered hand, Dumbledore dismissed Remus and Sirius. The shaggy haired little werewolf was the first to walk off but Sirius soon followed, wild black curls bouncing on his shoulders as he exited the hospital wing.

Hermione's honey eyes met Dumbledore's crystal blues and yet again, she broke down, "I was using a p-p-portkey," she started, stammering as she sobbed, "a-and the portk-k-ey was tiny.. Just an old b-b-boot."

Dumbledore squinted his eyes, nodding calmly as she told the story. He peered over those half-moon spectacles he'd often perch upon his nose, although at this point he only needed them for reading.

"So I had to grab a shoestring.. The b-boys all grabbed it f-first," she let out a particularly harsh sob before the tears began to dry, "Then I slipped and fell.. And I thought I'd be falling forever. But then I slammed into the ground and it was snowing and freezing." She rubbed her arms, remembering the stinging cold on the back of her.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, "And where were you traveling?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, swallowing hard. Either he would find her insane and ship her off to the loony bin or he'd believe that she really was from the future.

"Go on, so we can get you home," Dumbledore coaxed her with a warm smile.

"1995."

The room was completely silent save Madam Pomfrey's muffled voice taking inventory in the potions cupboard.

"The future."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed, "The future."

"Yes."

"I'm afraid for the moment we cannot get you back. The only time turner in our posession will not be completed for another two years," he stated in a manner most morbid.

"Two years?" Hermione screeched. She couldn't imagine being here two years. Although no one would miss her back home she couldn't hardly show up as an older version of herself.

"I'm afraid so."

BBBB

"She's hot!" Sirius defended himself to Remus. They'd just been discussing the brand new addition to Hogwarts.

"I hope she stays and gets into Gryffindor. I need a new girlfriend," Lily smiled warmly.

"No way, Lil's. You're not stealing away a potential snogging mate," Sirius protested with a bit of a playful snarl.

"Oh, shut it," Remus rolled his eyes, "Why do you always have to objectify every woman?"

Sirius laughed loudly, "It isn't objectifying if they like it."

"Well I guess we'll see if she sticks around," Lily ended the conversation there and the group of three started in on homework.

(Hope you enjoyed. Please review! -Rae)


	3. Chapter 3

(Since I forgot this: I do not own anything except for my ideas and creations. All Harry Potter references are the creation and property of JK Rowling. -Rae)

Chapter 3

Hermione's hands trembled as she waited for Dumbledore to return to his office. Earlier that day she had been released from the hospital wing, fed with the Gryffindor students (considering that's who'd found her), and then sent up to wait in Dumbledore's spacey office.

She'd been here for nearly an hour and couldn't understand what was taking the man so long. Sickness crept into her belly, taking over the anxiety she'd experienced only hours before.

Before she had time to relax herself the door was pushed open and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and young Lily Evans walked through the door.

"Miss Evans has been informed of your mishap. She's not allowed to tell anyone else in this castle where you're from or who you really are," Dumbledore began, a stern look on his usually jolly features.

Hermione nodded in understanding, noting the expression of sympathy on Lily's delicate features. Harry really did favor her; in Hermione's opinion, more so than James.

"Your name will be the same, but your surname is to be changed to Evans. You are a distant cousin of Lily's and somehow you ended up here at Hogwarts. Lily didn't recognize you at first because you haven't seen her in years," McGonagall added in.

"What about sorting?" Hermione asked quietly, nervous about which house she'd be assigned.

"What was your house in the future?" Dumbledore inquired as he took the few steps behind his desk and took a seat.

"Gryffindor," she answered softly.

"Then you will be in Gryffindor. There is a spare bed in the fourth year's dorms, is their not, Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked a sad hearted Lily.

Lily gave a simple nod.

"We'll allow Lily to take you around a tour of the school, simply to keep up appearances," Dumbledore offered a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Until the time turner is complete you will be staying with Professor McGonagall in the summer time."

Hermione sighed and fought back tears.

"Unless she could come home with me?" Lily asked softly.

"Of course. I will write to your parents this evening," Dumbledore shooed the girls out the door with a wave of his hand.

Lily and Hermione scurried out the door and down the corridor, headed for the grand staircase. Hermione needed to get back to Gryffindor tower for a rest.

"I suppose you already know where everything is," Lily said quickly, green eyes flashing at Hermione for a brief second before she looked back down the corridor.

"Yes. I do," Hermione answered simply.

The girls walked in silence for a good five minutes before Lily stopped and grabbed Hermione, spinning her around, "Listen... I think you and I could make great mates. But.. I just want you to know that James Potter is mine."

Hermione blinked and stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. Lily wasn't quite sure what was so funny. She shifted her weight to one leg, crossing her arms over her budding chest in a haughty manner.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Hermione giggled, "It's just that.. Well, I probably shouldn't tell you."

"What?" Lily looked at her wide eyed, interest obviously caught by Hermione's last statement, "Do you know him in your lifetime? Is he ugly? Did he go bald?"

Hermione giggled a bit more, "No, nothing of the sort. It's just... Your son is my best friend. And I couldn't imagine shagging his dad," she burst into another fit of laughter.

Lily beamed, "So we're going to get married, then?"

"Well, yes," Hermione nodded, calming considerably. It had just hit her that James and Lily died when Harry was still a tiny baby.

"That's wonderful. Fantastic," Lily grinned and kept on walking, blissfully unaware of future events. Hermione felt a horrible sadness creep up inside her. Why couldn't they have been spared? She knew that she couldn't change anything simply because Harry was who he was because his parents died. They made the sacrifice to die for him, to protect him for the rest of his life with such an old, powerful magic. Love.

The girls reached the common room and Lily gave the password, allowing Hermione to climb in first. As the portrait swung closed behind them Hermione noted four boys seated by the crackling fire, supposedly doing homework, however enchanted paper airplanes were zooming around the common room. One that belonged to Sirius crashed unceremoniously in Lily's hair, catching fire. Lily squealed and swatted it on the floor, stomping ferociously on the burning paper.

"You all are such prats!" She wacked Sirius in the back of the head and fell down onto the couch, arms crossed angrily.

"We know," the four boys answered in unison. Hermione took note of Peter Pettigrew who was watching every little thing James did. She knew he followed James around like a lost puppy in school.

"Mutiny!" James roared, slamming his palm down on the table in front of him. "Codswallop!"

"I won fair and square!" Remus bellowed.

"Bull sh-"

"James!"

"Sorry Lil's."

"I won!" Remus pointed hard at the piece of paper in front of the two and Hermione took it upon herself to lean over, seeing a game of Tic-Tac-Toe.

"You, you, you cheat!" James pounded his fist, sending homework papers everywhere.

"How the bloody hell do you cheat at Tic-Tac-Toe?" Sirius inquired as he took a rather large bite of his orange.

"I dunno, but he did!" James snarled.

"Boys," Lily rolled her eyes and smirked at Hermione.

"Hey. It's that girl," Sirius caught sight of Hermione who'd consequently been standing there for about ten minutes.

"Oh, so you've spotted," Hermione answered in a cheeky tone.

"What's your name?" James asked with a smile, all thoughts of the lost game gone now.

"Hermione. Hermione Evans," she cleared her throat. The name didn't sound right to her.

"So you're related to Lily?" Remus quirked a brow.

"Cousin," Lily answered for Hermione, hoping that the two could pull it off.

"Oh. Well that's cool," the four went back to their silliness, completely ignoring the two females in the room.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione murmured, squatting down beside Lily.

"Always."

(Hope you enjoyed. Please review! -Rae)


	4. Chapter 4

(NARWHOL! -Rae)

Chapter 4

Hermione's eyes shifted between Remus and Sirius at breakfast the next morning. The two were seated beside each other and across from her and were currently stuffing their faces with some sort of sausage. She, being a vegetarian, cringed at the sight. It was disgusting the way they put away meat.

Fruit was scooped onto her plate along with a bagel. She took a bite and hummed in pleasure, having eaten barely a thing the night before. She'd been too upset.

Lily sat beside her with James on the other side. He too was scarfing down everything in sight, "Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Lily inquired as she scooped some eggs into her mouth.

Hermione nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of her school robes. It listed every class she had in order. Today she had a free period after breakfast and then Potions. After that was Transfiguration, History of Magic, a free period, and then Divinations.

Lily beamed, "Remus and I have all classes with you."

James and Sirius groaned, "How come you two prats get her?" Sirius fussed as he shoveled another heap of bacon in his mouth.

"Ask McGonagall," Lily shrugged nonchalantly and went back to her food.

Hermione caught Sirius' eye, noticing him wink at her. She blushed considerably and jerked her eyes back down to her plate.

Lunch came too quickly as Hermione had wanted Transfiguration to last another hour. She padded down to the Great Hall with Sirius, who shared just that class with her.

"So... Do you have a boyfriend back home?" He asked boldly, blue eyes catching hers for a brief moment.

"Erm... No," she answered in a squeak.

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, stopping in the middle of the corridor. He turned to her, "I think you're adorable. You should be my girlfriend."

Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a nervous laugh, "Is that any way to ask a girl out? I mean... You should like someone for their personality as well as how 'adorable' they are," she kept on walking, leaving Sirius confused. No girl had ever turned him down before.

He finally caught up to her, "Will you at least think about it?"

Hermione sighed, walking a bit faster, "Sirius. I'm sorry but no."

He frowned and watched her head into the Great Hall, wondering why she wasn't interested.

"Oh my gods, Sirius just asked me to be his girlfriend," Hermione announced to Lily. Remus perked up from across the table, his fork dropping to his plate.

"What did you say?" Lily asked in utter disbelief, just knowing Hermione had said yes.

"No! I can't date Sirius!" She muttered back to Lily.

Remus, sighing in relief, went back to his lunch.

"What are you all about, there, Remus?" Lily smirked at the boy across from them.

Remus, like a deer in the headlights, sat perfectly still, frozen in chewing mode, "I.. Uh.. Nothing."

The girls exchanged a confused look before serving themselves sandwiches.

Later on that afternoon, Hermione headed back to the common room to start on homework before dinner. She didn't expect what she'd find as she opened the portrait hole and climbed inside. There, all over the floor, were rose petals. White doves with flying about over her head and the ceiling had been charmed to look like a giant heart.

"What the bloody h-"

"Hermione!" Sirius gave her a charming grin from across the room. He jogged up to her, beaming.

"Sirius, what is all this?" She asked in a bit of a stupor. Gryffindors were staring at the two, some smiling, some shaking their heads in disgust.

"Please, be my girl. You're so smart, and pretty, and, and, and smart."

"You said smart twice."

"Shut up, Remus."

"Sirius. Quit this," Hermione waved her wand twice, sending the mess Sirius had created up to his bed, "I don't want to be your girlfriend. I barely know you." She lied.

Truth be told, Sirius was a very handsome young man. He had a great personality that complimented hers just perfectly. Hermione would have loved to give into all this, but somehow she couldn't.

"Hermione," Sirius looked crushed. James was staring wide eyed. He'd never seen Sirius act this way over a girl. Then again, Sirius always got what he wanted when it came to women.

"I just can't," Hermione pushed past him and jogged up the stairs to the fourth year girl's dorms. She slung the door open and slammed it shut, throwing her books on her bed. She wanted to go home, wanted to be back with her family, she wanted Ron.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she let out silent sobs, burying her face in the pillows. Why did this have to happen? Things always went wrong in her life and most often they had to do with Harry Potter. If she hadn't agreed to tag along to the Quidditch Cup none of this would have happened. After all, Hermione detested Quidditch. She found the game meaningless and silly.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" Remus' voice took Hermione off guard. She didn't think boys were allowed in the girls dorms. This confused her.

"I... No," Hermione called, voice watery.

A moment or two passed before Remus knocked again. This time he walked in rather than calling to her. Hermione covered her head with the blanket and tried to stop crying as Remus slowly approached her bed and sat down on the edge. She felt a warm hand slowly run up her back, resting between her shoulder blades.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

Hermione didn't answer at first, afraid she'd sob out her words, "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded in understanding, slowly running his hand down her back again, "Well... If you ever do, I'm here to listen."

This made her cry harder. Suddenly, she sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around him, weeping into his shoulder.

Remus, taken aback, patted her back gently with wide eyes. He was obviously not used to having a girl cling to him.

"Shh... It's okay..."

(More to come soon. Please review. -Rae)


	5. Chapter 5

(Yes, you may see the blooming romance between Hermione and Remus. :) Remus doesn't know anything about her time travelling for anyone who may have been confused. Happy reading! -Rae)

Chapter 5

"What kind of animal makes a honking noise?" Hermione heard a seventh year Arthur Weasley ask from down the table. She'd forgotten that he and Molly were just a few years ahead of Harry's parents in school. They always seemed so old to her simply because they were so wise, especially Molly.

"A goose," Hermione called to him. Arthur beamed at her. Gods, he looked just like Ron. Hermione felt an emptiness well up in her belly.

"Thanks," Arthur called back, going back to his conversation with his future wife.

Hermione's eyes flickered along the students before they finally rested on Lily's face across from her. The girl was staring at her, burning a hole through her head.

"What?" Hermione stabbed a piece of potato and shoved it in her mouth.

"You and Remus were alone up there for hours last night," Lily hissed, not wanting to be overheard, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Hermione gave a muffled hiss through her potatoes.

"Well then what were you two doing?" Lily was ignoring her own plate, too nosy to care about dinner.

"Just talking," Hermione answered nonchalantly as she cut up some broccoli.

"Sure. You were probably snogging," Lily smirked and leaned onto her elbows, fists resting underneath her chin.

"Bullocks," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's this about snogging?" James butted into their conversation with ease, seeing as how Lily had forgotten to whisper her last accusation.

"Nothing. No one was snogging," Hermione turned tomato red after catching Sirius' gaze. He was staring her down now, obviously petrified that she was snogging Remus rather than him.

"That's the story she's telling, at least," Lily grinned and tended to her own food, finally giving up on prying information out of poor Hermione.

Remus sat in awkward silence, not quite sure what to say. It didn't help that he'd chosen to sit next to Hermione that evening. Now the two definitely looked suspicious.

"When I get a boyfriend I'll be sure to let you all know," Hermione huffed, glaring around at each of the accusers.

"Sounds spectacular," Lily giggled.

Later on that evening Hermione sat with Lily in the common room to work on their Transfiguration homework. That day in class they'd been learning how to turn a rat into a goblet. Hermione had already mastered this task so she sat back and yawned, watching Lily try and fail repeatedly.

"Bloody hell!" The redhead squealed, knocking the half-rat, half-goblet on the floor at their feet.

"Calm down. You have to use a specific wrist movement or it won't work correctly," Hermione sat up and demonstrated. Her rat easily transformed itself into a goblet.

Lily watched and attempted the spell for the last time, finally getting it right, "You're so smart. I hate Transfiguration. I'm much better at Charms," she sighed, stuffing papers back in her satchel.

Hermione nodded briefly, "I know."

"How?" Lily perked up in a curious manner.

"Remus told me. Well... Not now. In my time," Hermione kept her voice low. "He always spoke very highly of you and James."

"So you know him in the future?" Lily whispered, reclining back on the sofa. She crossed her arms over her chest and drew her legs up on the seat.

"Yes. He was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year. Brilliant man," she smiled a bit, thinking back to her time.

"Wow... What about me?" Lily smiled a bit, "You said I'm married to James and we have a son. Do I have a job?"

Hermione froze, eyes wide. She couldn't tell Lily of her ill fate. Certainly it would change time. Then again, she was changing things now. Perhaps if she warned Lily of what would happen it could be avoided. They could be prepared to kill Voldemort.

She was deciding if she should tell Lily the truth when Remus walked in, saving her from an awkward conversation, "Remus."

"Hi. What are you two up to?" Remus walked briskly up to them, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Hermione.

Lily grinned sheepishly and stood, "Oh, I was just heading for a shower. Hermione, why don't you keep Remus company for a while?"

Hermione went pink, laughing nervously, "Erm, okay."

Lily skipped off toward the showers as Remus stood from his perch and sat next to Hermione on the couch. That sandy blond hair fell in his eyes, bringing a blush to her cheeks. What was it about Remus that she found so attractive?

"How are classes?" Hermione asked softly, fighting the urge to brush his hair out of his face.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Fine."

They sat staring at the crackling fire for what seemed like hours when in reality they'd only been in silence a few minutes.

Remus finally took a deep breath, bringing Hermione back to the real world, "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? There are a lot of little shops and a few places to eat. I mean... If you want," he finished the question awkwardly, now eyes focused on his lap rather than the fire.

"I, oh, of course. I'd love to," she nodded quickly and smiled stupidly. She'd never been asked out by a boy before. This was amazing, new, and exciting for such a quiet bookworm.

"Good. Great," Remus smiled to himself, celebrating inwardly.

Lily trotted back into the room at that moment with wet hair and fresh clothes to ruin their conversation, "Hi all!"

Hermione fought the urge to tell Lily to take a hike as she fiddled with the buckle to her satchel, growling under her breath. Remus stood and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll see you in the morning. Have an essay to write," he smiled a bit at Hermione before heading up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

As soon as the door shut upstairs Lily flew across the room to plop down next to Hermione. Her bubbly personality tired the poor brunette out but she was a good ear to chat to. Lily reminded her a lot of Ginny who Hermione had very recently made her best friend.

"So? How'd it go? Spill!" Lily beamed.

"Fine," Hermione blushed considerably, still fidgeting.

"Fine? Did he ask you out?" Lily asked quickly, trying to get the romantic details.

"Wha-" Hermione blinked, gawking at Lily, "How did you know?"

"He obviously fancies you! He's been staring at you all the time!" Lily squealed, rolling her eyes, "You're so oblivious to be so smart."

Hermione chewed her lower lip, realizing that she probably did have a lot to learn about love and boys. Lily was well versed on those subjects.

"Teach me how to do hair and makeup?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hell yes!"

(Yes, yes, short chapters. I'm writing them short because there's going to be a lot of them! Hope you enjoy.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Thanks to Smithback and Hermione Granger-Weasley for assisting me! Without these wonderful people I wouldn't be able to post my updates. :) Enjoy this chapter!)

Chapter 6

That weekend brought more snow and a long awaited trip to Hogsmeade. Remus and Hermione had barely spoken to each other since he'd asked her on a date for privacy reasons. Every time they were around each other a Marauder would randomly pop up to ruin their alone time.

Hermione didn't mind so much considering she was all nerves. It wasn't so much to do with having a date as it was the person she was about to date. She couldn't imagine how this all would change the future, but she couldn't keep herself from being interested in him. There was something different about Remus, something alluring and beautiful. He was quiet, calm, and intellectually gifted as she was.

Hermione invested all of Saturday morning to her hair and makeup before choosing a particularly snug pair of jeans, an Ozzy t-shirt, and a pair of sparkly purple trainers for her outfit. She threw on her black, zip-up hoodie and snatched her purse before heading down the stairs to the common room.

Lily had taught her how to apply a straightening charm to her hair early that week. Hermione had pulled her new, silky strands up in a high ponytail that reached as far as her mid-back. Her eyes were lined with black and her lips were a pouty, glossy pink. Diamond studs adorned her ears and she had a brand new cartilege piercing to match.

Feeling utterly adorable, the golden haired girl sauntered up behind Remus, tapping him on the shoulder. He immediately dropped his conversation with Sirius and turned to gawk at her.

Sirius went beet red, nearly steaming with jealousy as Hermione gave Remus a flirty smile.

"You look beautiful," Remus swallowed hard, grabbing his satchel, "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded, blushing at the compliment. Remus took her by the hand and started out of the common room.

"Coming, Sirius?" Remus called over his shoulder.

Sirius was still standing stock still, eyes flaming, "You go ahead. I'll catch up," his voice was uneven with bubbling anger.

Remus shrugged, "Suit yourself, mate," and with that he and Hermione were gone.

The walk to Hogsmeade was longer than Hermione remembered. She and Remus stared straight ahead the entire time, completely silent. Everything felt so awkward and new that Hermione wasn't sure what was appropriate and what was not. Remus was feeling the same anxiety, debating whether he should lace his fingers with hers.

Finally he decided he should take her hand. He smiled warmly in response to her awkward giggle as the young couple walked on toward Hogsmeade.

Another ten minutes passed before they reached the little wizarding town. Students, teachers, and other witches and wizards were bustling around the little town. Hermione's eyes fluttered from shop to shop, gazing with wonder at how different and new everything looked.

She happened to spot someone outside of Honeydukes that looked extremely familiar to her. Upon closer examination she realized it was her own mother. Hermione squeaked and froze in place, causing Remus to turn in alarm.

"Is everything okay?" He asked cheerfully.

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded, "One second."

Remus shrugged, confused, and adjusted his satchel, "I'm going to head into Honeydukes for a table. Meet me in there?"

Hermione nodded once more and watched as he walked off. She stared at a twenty-something version of her mother for a while, watching as the young woman charmed plants to sing outside of Honeydukes. Her mother was a witch? She'd never suspected a thing. That would mean that Hermione was not actually a Muggle-born but a half-blooded witch.

She slowly strode up to her mother and smiled softly, "How do you do that?" She asked softly, referring to the charm the older woman was using.

"Oh, it's my own charm," the future Mrs. Granger flicked her wand at a flower, "Tunes."

The flower automatically began to sing along with the others. Hermione grinned, "Wow. I'll have to remember that."

She headed off into the store, almost closing the door when it opened again. Her mother smiled in at her, "What was your name?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Hermione Evans."

"Hmm.. Hermione. Such a melodical name," the woman smiled brightly before letting Hermione on her way.

A wide grin of wonder was still plastered on Hermione's face as she took a seat across from Remus. His nose was buried in a candy menu at the moment so he didn't notice her presence until she cleared her throat rather loudly.

Remus dropped his menu in surprise, "Oh! Hi," he smiled awkwardly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Hermione giggled at him and shook her head, mind still reeling from the new found information that he mother was indeed a witch. Why had she left the wizarding world? Did Mr. Granger know about his wife's past? Hermione decided then to confront her mother as soon as she returned to her own time.

"I'm getting some chocolate turtles and a coffee. What would you like?" He asked, bringing her out of her deep thoughts.

Hermione licked her lips at the thought of sweets. She hadn't had anything high calorie in quite some time, "I think a piece of German chocolate cake might do it."

Remus smiled and hopped up to go order their sweets while Hermione was left to divulge herself in thought. It was only moments later that she was torn out of them again by the aroma of chocolate.

She graciously took the plate Remus had handed her and examined the perfectly constructed dessert.

"Okay. So how do you like classes so far?" Remus stirred creamer and sugar into his coffee. Hermione did the same to her cup of Earl Grey.

"I love everything except Divinations. What a load of complete-"

"Rubbish," Remus finished the sentence for her.

Hermione grinned, "So you think it's garbage too?"

He nodded quickly and took a sip of his coffee before diving into his chocolate frogs. She watched him eat with curiosity. He was the most polite boy she'd ever met.

"What's your favorite class?" She asked him after a large bite of cake.

"History of Magic, no doubt," he smirked, obviously being sarcastic.

"Seriously!" She giggled and playfully pinched his arm.

"Erm... I'd have to say Transfiguration," he stared into her eyes as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine. She loved his eyes. They were simply electrifying.

"I like History of Magic," Hermione murmured, the sheer magic between them flowing through her.

Both had completely neglected their sweets, staring at each other in wonder. There was such chemistry there. Everything felt bright and sharp like lightening.

Hermione blushed as Remus took her hand under the table, squeezing gently. A small smile crept onto her lips as she squeezed back.

BBBBB

"I think I'm falling in love already," Hermione flopped back on her bed, staring at the canopy over her head.

Lily sat across from her on her own bed, hanging posters she'd bought on the walls, "Oh really? Are you sure you aren't just in like?"

"In like what?" Hermione sat up, confused.

Lily set down the poster she was charming onto the wall, "No, in like. It's the milder form of being in love. Easily confused if you've never been in love before."

Hermione nodded, listening to her guru with feigned interest. All she could think about was Remus. He was so adorable, smart, sweet, warm-

"Are you listening?" Lily was all of a sudden standing at the end of Hermione's bed.

"Oh. Yeah," Hermione blushed and smirked up at Lily.

"You're utterly hopeless."

(Please review! -Rae)


	7. Chapter 7

(What's that? A hat! Crazy, funky, junky hat!)

Chapter 7

Monday brought dragging feet and sleepy eyes all throughout the castle. Christmas was nearing and the students were starting to wish it had already arrived.

Madam Pomfrey had a brand new collection of "sick" students in the hospital wing, many of whom were just trying to get out of classes. Hermione noticed a lot of them exiting the hospital wing within five minutes of arriving, sour looks etched on their faces.

Over all, the weekend had been wonderful. Hermione was still giddy from her date with Remus and was now avoiding him in the corridors, worried that he'd think she was trying way too hard.

On the other side of things, Remus was terribly confused, wondering why Hermione would walk the other way when she saw him. He'd frequently do a body odor check, shrug his shoulders, and continue on his way.

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday went by ever so slowly. Hermione had managed to avoid Remus nearly a week when he finally cornered her in the common room. There she'd been, homework spread out in front of the fireplace. She didn't have time to escape.

"What's the bloody deal?" Remus stopped a few feet from her, arms crossed sternly over his chest.

Hermione went white, extremely embarrassed that she'd been caught, "I didn't want to seem desperate."

"So you avoid me altogether?" Remus raised his voice, arms flying to his sides in frustration, "I like you. I like you a lot. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Hermione gawked at him, "Y-you what?"

He suddenly realized what he'd blurted out, eyes wide, stock still. He didn't speak for a few moments but when he did, his voice was shockingly quiet, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

She stood and closed the space between them, standing only inches away. She was about a head shorter than him and it made things awkward to stare up at him like she was currently doing, "I want to be your girlfriend."

Silence surrounded them for a matter of minutes before Remus leaned down and kissed her softly, his hand cupping her cheek. Their eyes closed gently, both breathing slowly as their lips met.

When they finally parted, Hermione let out a soft sigh. Remus stared lazily down at her, his hand dropping from her face to her hip.

"You're mine," Remus murmured before pulling her into a long hug.

BBBB

Hermione kept herself busy for the next two weeks as Christmas approached. She missed her family and friends desperately. She knew that the impending holidays would be miserable for her. It would be the first Christmas she hadn't spent with her mother and father.

The thought of her mother lying to her all these years about who she really was ate at Hermione. She couldn't believe that her mother made her go through all of this alone. Magic had been such an enigma. Everything about it confused Hermione so she'd surrounded herself with books, soaking up every ounce of information she could get her hands on. All the while her mother knew everything about magic and left her in the dark.

Remus had been wonderful. Many nights were spent cuddled on the couch, staring into the flickering embers in the hearth. Currently she was balled up in his lap, her face buried in his neck. It was Christmas Eve and the two were the only students left in Gryffindor Tower.

Lily and James had gone to his house for the holiday and Sirius was stuck at Grimmauld Place. Peter was.. Wherever Peter went. Hermione didn't really care. When Remus heard that Hermione was staying at the castle over the holidays he'd refused James' offer to come home with he and Lily. He wasn't going to leave her alone.

He stroked her curls back from her face, eyes closed, "This is really comfortable."

"Mhhm," Hermione nodded slightly.

"You going to sleep?" He smirked.

"Mm mm," she shook her head.

"Yeah right," he shifted a bit, running his fingers up and down her jaw line.

"I'm not!" She squeaked quietly, her arms lacing around his waist. The two hadn't moved for nearly an hour now and they didn't seem to care.

Remus wiggled again, "Okay, I believe you."

"Why do you keep moving?" Hermione scooted back to the spot she'd been in and immediately regretted it. She went bright red and pretended not to notice the hard lump she felt on her rear.

"I'm a guy," Remus cleared his throat, blushing a bit. He had been trying to avoid this issue but it was a growing difficulty. She was so attractive and the way she wiggled her bum in his lap made it all so much more difficult.

"Should I move?" Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, her face still red.

"No," he shook his head quickly and held her closer, "Don't."

Things got awkward. The silence was killing the both of them. It seemed to go on forever.

"Hey," Hermione said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever...?"

"Had sex? No," he tilted her face up so she could look at him properly.

"Never?" She shifted off his lap and earned a groan of protest from the young werewolf.

"Never," he sighed, turning toward her.

"I haven't either," she said quietly, eyes fighting to stay away from his lower region. She couldn't say she wasn't curious. She'd never seen a nude male before.

"Oh," Remus nodded, clearing his throat.

"I'm going to go on to bed," she left a gentle kiss on his lips before heading to her dorm.

The next morning she woke to a loud banging on the door. Hermione dragged herself out of the bed and down the stairs, thankful that Christmas was finally there so it could quickly be over.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and jerked her hair back in a ponytail. There in the corner of the room was a barely dressed Remus and a giant Christmas tree with a spread of presents underneath it.

Remus waved her over with a grin before sitting cross-legged in front of his bunch of presents. Hermione gaped at the slightly larger pile she had, "Who sent all these?" She asked in wonder, eyes grazing over them all.

"Your friends," Remus began tearing into presents, discarding candy somewhere behind him and clothes off to the right.

She shyly lifted the first she saw; a red wrapped box. After carefully unwrapping a sweater she began tearing into the others like Remus was.

"This one's from you," he grinned and quickly unwrapped the quill set she'd bought him. The quills looked vaguely familiar to her and somehow she knew she had to buy them. "I love it!"

Hermione smiled warmly and found Remus' gift for her. She tore off the paper and gasped loudly for two reasons: 1. There was a fairy shaped diamond attached to a gorgeous golden ring underneath the wrapping. 2. She recognized the piece of jewelry. The Remus from her time always wore it on a chain around his neck. She remembered complimenting him on it a day before she'd traveled back in time.

Now this left Hermione to wonder how difficult it must have been to face her; to speak to her without saying something about the past.

"Wow... I love this," Hermione slipped it on her right middle finger, admiring it a few moments before going on to her last present.

The box was very small but their was a letter attached to it. Her nimble fingers slipped the parchment out of its envelope with ease. She began reading.

"_Hermione,_

_Please use caution. Enjoy yourself and enjoy me. You will return on your eighteenth birthday. Oh, and please do find me when you're back._

_With love,_

_Remus"_

Hermione swallowed hard, hiding the letter behind her. She opened the box in her lap, nearly crying when she saw a picture of herself, Harry, and Ron hugging on the Quidditch pitch. She ran her thumb over their faces, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"What's the matter?" Remus reached out, grabbing her free hand. He scooted over to look at the picture, "Those are your friends from home?"

Hermione nodded, tucking the picture away before he got a better look. Remus must have travelled back with a time turner to leave this for her. Her stomach turned as she thought back over the letter. She would be stuck here until she turned eighteen. Tears began to fall again, leaving her cheeks soaked and Remus very confused.

"Why are you crying, love?" He pulled her into a snug embrace.

"Just miss them, is all," Hermione half lied, tucking her face into his neck. Remus caught sight of the letter underneath her leg as she shifted positions. He snatched it up, eyes running over the words.

"What the bloody hell?" He tossed the letter down.

Hermione went white, knowing now that she'd have to explain herself. She'd have to tell him the truth, "Remus, we need to talk."

(Please review!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Thanks to my fans who undoubtedly rock my socks! :) I love every review! Thanks so much. Got suggestions or questions? Drop me a review! Thanks.)

Remus shook his head in confusion, re-reading the letter he now had clutched in his fists. He threw it down once more and turned on Hermione, "Explain. Now."

She swallowed hard, shaking with nerves. This wasn't right. How could Remus have done this to her? He sent these things knowing that his younger self would hate her simply because it was inevitable that he would read the poorly written note.

Her eyes focused down on the note, Remus' words replaying in her head. This was strange, "Remus. I'm not who you think I am."

"That's for damn sure," he growled, eyes in slits with anger.

"Let me finish," she was near tears now, "I didn't mean to end up here."

"I know. Remember we found you out in the snow?" Remus interjected yet again. Hermione silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Listen. I was with my friends. It was about six or seven o'clock in the morning. We were headed to a portkey to go to the Quidditch Cup."

Remus cocked his head in confusion but didn't interrupt her.

"I was with my best friend Harry, and the two of us were trying to grab onto the portkey, but neither of us could get a good hold. He finally latched on but I only had a shoestring between my fingers," she paused, near tears, "then I fell. I can't remember anything much after I hit the snow. All that I know is I was confused and cold. Then I woke up in the hospital wing to you lot standing over me. That's when I knew something was wrong," she murmured.

Remus frowned, "What?"

"You are my professor! You are my third year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!" She let out an angry sob, "You are thirty-five years old!"

"No, I'm fifteen-"

"In my time!"

"In your-..." He trailed off, blinking with understanding, "You were thrown into the past. Your friends, Harry and Ron..."

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley," she stated in a shaky voice.

Remus lit up with realization. It all made sense now, "So I must have fallen in love with you now, when I was young, and I never fell out of love," sadness laced his words, the thought of waiting that many years to find his true love once more made him ache. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione.

"I don't want you to go," he sobbed into her shoulder.

Hermione blinked, eyes wide as the young man clung to her as if she were a teddy bear. She patted and rubbed his back, her own tears now falling silently down her cheeks, "Remus... I'll be here until we graduate. Then I must leave. I have to return."

He nodded solemnly and pulled back from her before taking the diamond ring she had on her middle finger. After examining it for a few moments he pulled a chain from around his neck and linked the ring into it so it hung at his chest. He forced a smile before tucking it into his shirt.

Hermione let out a pained sob, "You'll always wear that."

"Yes, I will."

"No... You were wearing it the last time I saw you. When you were leaving the school. You resigned from your position as DADA professor and I complimented the diamond around your neck."

Remus let out a long, broken sigh, and enveloped her in his arms again.

BBBB

"So Remus knows now?" Lily inquired through a mouth full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione gave a curt nod and stretched out on her belly. Lily's bed somehow seemed much more inviting at the moment, and Hermione had been spending most every night cuddled in with her new best friend.

She shoved the letter the older Remus had written her into Lily's hands. After reading it twice or three times, Lily handed it back and snorted, "Wow."

"What?" Hermione turned to look at Lily who was perched at the foot of the bed on her knees.

"I can't believe Remus would have stayed in love for that long," she smiled a bit, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well believe it, because apparently he did," Hermione let her face fall directly down into the pillow, muffling the tears that were once again threatening to fall. None of this was fair in the least. Why couldn't she have a happy ending? Then again she realized that Remus was the one who'd have to do all the waiting.

"It isn't like he'd cheat on you," Lily added in, pushing that horrible thought to the front of Hermione's already full-to-bursting mind. She groaned inaudibly considering she was half-smothering herself in Lily's lavender scented pillows. "Hermione! Snap out of it! This isn't bad."

Hermione snapped her head up, glaring at Lily, "How could you possibly say that this isn't bad? He's going to be miserable for the next twenty years. He'll hate me by the time I return from here."

"He did buy you a giant diamond ring, so I don't think I'd be so quick to say he hates you," Lily pointed out before shoving another handful of candy into her mouth.

Hermione shrugged, mulling over her words before she snuggled back down for a nap.

BBBB

"Remus!" James stormed into the boys' dorms, anger plastered on his features, "Remus! What are you all about? Get over this shit!" He flung himself down on top of Remus, earning a grunt and a hard punch in the side.

Sirius was next, diving on top of the two boys, "Padfoot at your service! Moony, ge' up!" He growled, giving Remus a particularly nasty noogie.

"Ge' offa meh!" Remus yelled, throwing the two boys off onto the floor. They landed with considerably heavy thuds before jumping up to nag Remus out of bed once more.

"C'mon, mate! She's just a girl!" James poked Remus in the head.

"Yeah, there's bound to be tons more right downstairs! C'mon!" Sirius joined the poking.

"You two don't stop yapping no matter how hard I toss you, eh?" Remus grumbled and sat up, wacking their hands away from him.

James and Sirius joined him on either side, smiling like morons, "You'll be okay mate."

"Plenty more fish in the sea."

"Lots of birds in the sky."

"Ton of flowers to pollinate."

"Shut up!" Remus roared, "She didn't dump me!"

"Well then why're you all locked up in here?" James inquired with a confused expression.

"None of your business. Get out," Remus flicked his wand and the door swung open. Grumbling, James and Sirius exited, leaving Remus to sleep away the weekend alone.

Or so he thought.

Hermione tapped on the door lightly and walked in, settling herself easily beside Remus in bed. She snuggled under the covers and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, her face buried in his back. Remus, who'd been pretending to sleep, let out a fake snore and wiggled back against her.

The two stayed this way for the rest of Saturday, tangled up in each other. It wasn't until that evening that they were interrupted by a roar of whispers. Remus cracked an eye open and peered around the room. James, Sirius, and Peter were seated in their respective beds, Lily perched next to James.

"Are they shagging?" James murmured into Lily's ear.

"They have on clothes!" Lily hissed back angrily.

"So? Could've gotten dressed after," Sirius interjected.

"No, they aren't shagging, you prats," Lily spat.

Remus sat up slowly, leaving a sleeping Hermione next to him on the bed, "Will you all mind your own damn business?"

"It's alive!" Sirius snickered.

"Shut up," Hermione sat up next to Remus, rolling her eyes.

"Cranky bunch," James snorted, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut you'll see what cranky is," Hermione growled and stood from the bed, jerking her hoodie on.

She planted a kiss on Remus' forehead before shuffling out of the boys' dorms, door slamming behind her. The group all stared at Remus for a moment, questioning looks on their faces.

"No! We're not bloody shagging!" He jumped from the bed and chased after Hermione. He spotted her heading for the portrait hole. Jumping the railing, he landed with a thud about six feet below, running toward her, "Hermione, wait!"

She turned toward him with a bit of a frown, "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Remus' face went pale.

"I can't stand this shit with your friends. They're in my business, and I just can't afford for someone else to find out this secret," she closed her eyes in frustration.

"You can't hide forever, Hermione," Remus cupped her cheek, raising her eyes to meet his crystal blues. She nuzzled into him and sighed, eyes studying his features, "I think I love you."

Hermione gasped softly, backing away, "What?"

"I love you," he stated firmly.

"I... Don't know what to say," she murmured before vanishing through the portrait hole. Remus stood stock still, eyes focused on the spot she'd just been occupying.

The next two weeks went by slowly, every minute feeling like an hour. Remus had been falling asleep in all of his classes, unable to sleep at night. He couldn't keep his mind off of Hermione. He missed her.

Hermione was dealing with something quite similar. She wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. She was in love with Remus but she didn't want to tell him this. If he found out how she really felt it would lock his fate. He'd never get over her. He'd always wait for her to return from the past, deeply in love with him.

Lily begged her daily to go and see Remus. He still wore that diamond around his neck as if it were some sort of motif signifying their love. She told Hermione every time Remus asked about her, hoping this would convice Hermione to talk to him.

Finally, after dinner one evening Hermione got the guts to see him. It was almost as if Remus had been expecting her. He sat in the common room, a book spread out in his lap, although he was staring absently into the licking flames in the hearth.

She approached him slowly, taking a seat beside him once she'd reached the couch. His gaze didn't waver, eyes still locked on the fire.

"What do you want from me?" Remus asked softly, not in and unkind manner.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Do you want a relationship? Do you want my love?" He turned to face her. She could read the hurt and exasperation etched in his weary features. It was apparent he hadn't slept well.

"Remus.. You have to understand that I've never said those things before... You know... That I love someone," she mumbled 'love' as if it were a curse word.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Neither have I, although I had no trouble professing my love to you."

Hermione felt the sting of his quick words. She closed her eyes, gathering her strength, "I love you."

He turned his gaze back to the fire, "I love you too."

"What now?"

"I have no clue."

(Please review!)


	9. Chapter 9

(*poke* Hey. I'm Remus and you're Hermione. I LOVE YOU! *snickers* So anyway, this chapter is NOT work/school safe. Rated MA.)

Chapter 9

Hermione had already slammed her hand on the alarm clock three times this morning and was having an extremely difficult time waking up. On the fourth snooze, she finally jerked herself out of bed and padded down the corridor.

Birds were chirping outside, signifying the start of spring. Hermione was welcome to the idea of a warmer season seeing as she detested snow. She rubbed her eyes and gave a long yawn before shoving the bathroom door open and slipping inside.

The steamy, flourescent scented water beckoned Hermione forward. Lily was already in the shower, scrubbing her fiery locks with her custom Lavender shampoo. Hermione rounded the corner and stripped down before walking into the locker room style shower with Lily.

"G'morning," Lily's voice was melodic. Morning people made Hermione sick. She rolled her eyes and started another shower head, allowing the hot water to flow over her sleepy form.

"Morning," she grunted in reply, noting how much curvier Lily was than herself. She blushed softly and turned toward the shower head to wash her face.

Lily smiled warmly, "I'm glad you made up with Remus."

"Mhhm," Hermione nodded, trying to convey that she didn't really want to converse at 8:30 in the morning.

Lily didn't catch the hint, "Do you know where you're going to stay this summer? School's out in a month," she rinsed out her hair and added conditioner.

"Haven't the foggiest," Hermione answered simply as she scrubbed herself with a loofa.

"Hmm," Lily sighed as she rinsed once more and shut off her shower head, "You could always stay with me."

Hermione perked up at this, eyes meeting Lily, "Really?"

"Yes! I could see if Remus could stay too," she smiled and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'd like that. A lot," Hermione admitted with a wide grin, suddenly wide awake. She finished showering and grabbed her favorite plush, pink towel.

"I would think so," Lily giggled and performed a quick drying and straightening charm on her hair and then Hermione's.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled warmly and examined her hip-length, straight, golden locks.

"I love your hair," Lily dressed quickly and brushed her teeth with vigor before exiting the bathroom.

Hermione giggled and dressed, brushing her own teeth and pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. She examined it, reddening. No one had ever complimented her on her hair before.

By the time dinner arrived, Hermione was tired, irritated, and bored out of her mind. She made her way toward the Gryffindor common room with a frown plastered on her face. She was more than ready to collapse into bed and pass out for the night.

Remus caught sight of her clamboring in through the portrait hole and hopped up from his seat, meeting her halfway, "Hello," he smiled warmly and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hi," she smiled in return and laced her arms around his waist.

"Bad day?"

"Mhhhhhhmmmmm," she groaned, burying her face in his chest.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" He inquired hopefully.

Hermione grinned and looked up to meet his eyes, "I'd love that."

The two headed up the stairs and changed into pajamas before tucking into bed. They were currently the only two in the boys' dorms seeing as it was only nine o'clock.

Remus pulled her to his chest as she tucked her rear into him. The warmth made her feel relaxed and happier than she had been all day long. The two snuggled together for quite a long time before Remus broke the silence.

"It's my birthday today," he mumbled.

Hermione gasped and turned her head to face him, "You didn't tell anyone! Happy birthday!" She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I guess," he grumbled.

"So you're fifteen?" She inquired with a smile.

"Sixteen."

"But we're in fourth year," Hermione wiggled around so she was on her stomach, positioned up on her elbows.

"I started a year late," he confessed with an awkward smile, "Werewolf."

"Oh," she frowned and averted her eyes to the pillows, "So you had injuries?"

"Yes," he nodded and pulled up his shirt, revealing a long scar from his navel to his right nipple. Hermione gasped once more and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"That's awful!" She squeaked.

"It really wasn't all that bad," he shrugged and pulled his shirt back down.

Hermione caught his hand and raised the cloth back up, running her index finger slowly and gently over the old scar. She followed it down his chest and belly, stopping right under his navel. She heard him hiss in what she assumed was pain, and she jerked her hand away as if he'd burned her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, eyes wide with regret.

"No," Remus laughed awkwardly, "It felt good."

Hermione furrowed her brow for a moment before realization flooded her features, "Oh."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, each staring at the other until Remus leaned up and met her lips. The electricity there shocked Hermione. With every flick of his tongue, and every soft moan or breath, she could feel heat between her legs.

After what seemed like an hour they surfaced for air, both breathing heavily, eyes lazy with desire. Remus ran his hand slowly up her back, delving between her shoulder blades and up into her golden mane. He grabbed a fistful of hair and gently pulled back, exposing her alabaster neck.

Hermione moaned softly as he trailed kisses from her collar bone to her jaw, not missing an inch. She wiggled into him, finding the hard mass she sought. Her fingers wrapped around it through his pajama pants and boxers, rubbing the thickening length slowly.

Remus groaned and growled into her neck, biting gently at the place he'd been kissing. She gave a pleasurable squeak and freed him from his confines, the seven inch member throbbing now bare in her hand.

He worked at her bra, loosening it enough so that he could jerk it off, his hands slipping underneath to knead her young flesh. She moaned out his name and blushed considerably before jerking the curtains to his bed closed and muttering a silencing charm.

Before either had time to think, they lie nude on his bed, tangled up in each other. Her heart thudded hard in her chest, ready to give all she had to Remus. He slid on top of her, parting her thighs so the head of his manhood grazed her core. Fire erupted from Hermione, making her writhe beneath him, these sensations so foreign and intense to her virgin body.

She chewed her lower lip innocently as he slid a finger inside of her, pushing it in and out ever so slowly. She groaned and let her head fall back, body arching into him. Her hips bucked against his hand until he brought her to a quaking puddle, her orgasm crashing over her in strong, pleasurable waves.

Once she'd calmed, he positioned himself at her entrance, eyes never leaving hers, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded quickly, knowing this would be painful, yet she wanted him so desperately. She guided him inside her with a wince, her hips retracting instinctively to the foreign object slowly pushing its way deeper and deeper into her body.

He pushed further until he felt that tale-tell pop, telling him that she had indeed been a virgin. He groaned at her tightness, his fists now balled up in the sheets.

The two began to move together, slowly at first, then quickening the pace after she'd gotten used to him. Each thrust sent a wave of pain and pleasure into Hermione, the base of him worrying her clitoris with every meeting of their hips.

She felt that same sensation washing over her, the ringing in her ears loudening until she convulsed in pleasure, bringing him into orgasm with her. He emptied himself deep inside of her, and both lie panting and sweating, side by side.

The silence in the room was deafening, bringing Hermione to finally speak, "I love you."

"I love you too," Remus smiled and nuzzled her, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

BBBB

The next month flew by, and the Gryffindor common room began to fill with enthusiasm for summer break. Hermione was currently wasting away, barely remembering to eat and sleep due to her manic studying. No matter what anyone told her, nor what she knew herself, she was simply certain she was going to bomb the finals.

Remus climbed the stairs to bring her a sandwich (turkey and cheese, her favorite) along with a Pepsi, which he'd had the most difficult time locating. Sodas weren't typically allowed in the castle. He located her perched at the head of her bed, cramming for the Transfiguration test that afternoon.

"Perhaps you should nap," he set the sandwich and soda next to her on the bedside table.

"No."

He growled, "Please?"

"No."

Remus glared at her and took a seat at the end of her bed, studying her, "Nap. If only for two hours, it will do you well."

"I can't."

Now he was beginning to get irritated, "Hermione, you know more about magic than the entire school combined. I really don't think you need to study this hard."

Hermione turned to look at him, the bags under her eyes nearly frightening, "Listen. This is the way I study. If you don't like it then bugger off."

Remus snarled, "Fine."

He stood and started out the door.

"Remus I'm sorry," Hermione groaned, hopping off the bed. She caught him by the arm and turned him to face her.

"It's okay," he sighed and petted the curls out of her face.

"I promise I'll take a nap," she smiled warmly, brightening up her unkempt look. Remus returned the smile and nodded before leaving her to her work.

BBBB

"And Hermione is the only one with perfect scores," Sirius grumbled, slapping his less-than-satisfactory scores down on the table.

"I studied-"

"We know!" The group of Gryffindors said in unison, all examining their own papers with frowning faces. Remus was the only other of the group that had good scores. Lily's were fair and Sirius' and James' were poor.

Hermione blushed at being yelled at and buried her nose in her book. Lily stood from the table and gave James a kiss before vanishing out of the Great Hall. Hermione watched her depart and silently wondered where she was going. Dinner was to be served in a few moments.

She finally closed up her book and stared at the oak underneath her hands. Remus slipped his long fingers under the table to squeeze her thigh, sending shivers down her spine. She smirked up at him and blushed. They hadn't repeated their sexual escapade, worried about being found out, but vowed they'd continue once they had more privacy.

Hermione found herself more and more comfortable around Remus, and most definitely in love with him.

"Miss Evans," Hermione turned her head up to the man behind her, "are you leaving the castle for the summer?" Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"I have the option of staying?" Hermione grinned.

"Yes, of course. You can sign the list up at the Head Table if you'd like-"

Hermione didn't even give him time to finish. She leapt from the table and jogged up to the front of the Great Hall, snatching the "stay-list" from the Head Table. She scribbled her name and Remus' at the very top and giggled with glee before taking the steps two at a time back to Remus.

"I have a place for us to stay this summer," Hermione murmured to Remus.

"Where?"

"Here!"

(Please review!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Someone asked when Hermione's birthday was. In all honesty I have no idea and don't feel like looking it up! So, considering this is already as A/U as it can get, I'm going to go ahead and create Hermione's birthday. It's July 2nd. Mmkay? Mmkay! Remus' was February 14th. He is sixteen. Hermione will turn sixteen on the 2nd of July, coming into her fifth year. Yes, I'm aware that they're supposed to be fifteen in their fifth year, yet I somehow made up reasons for them to be sixteen. K? K! Happy reading!)

Chapter 10

There were two things Hermione loved most in her world. One: Magic. Two: Sex. The second of those two things was still extremely new to Hermione's vocabulary, and so she made sure not to let it take over her life. She went to such an extreme that she'd had Remus panting behind her for two weeks.

The young werewolf had tried every tactic thinkable to coax Hermione into the bedroom, yet nothing had worked as of late. He sulked around, therefore, and brought a metaphorical storm cloud over his head wherever he went.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily poked Remus in the side that rainy Friday morning, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Nothing," he snapped, chomping into his piece of buttered toast.

Hermione snickered and leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear, "I'm holding out on him."

Lily giggled furiously, "Remus, it really isn't all that bad to wait."

"No! We already have... You know," Remus went pink in the face and forced the rest of his toast into his mouth.

"Oh. Well, Hermione, that's just mean," Lily said in a mocking voice, winking obviously at her best friend. The girls giggled quietly at Remus' expense before serving themselves breakfast.

"Ha ha, very funny. Laugh at the poor bloke," James glared, "It's different for blokes than for girls."

"How so, James?" Lily dropped her muffin onto her plate and snapped her head around to sneer at her boyfriend.

He quickly hunkered down, mumbling something that sounded like an apology. The group returned to their breakfast, not speaking another word.

The rest of the day moved on smoothly, each student busy packing their things, ready for the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Remus were two of the only six students staying at the castle over the summer, and they were the only Gryffindors that weren't going home. This brought joy to Remus, hoping that once they were finally alone he'd have a chance to get Hermione in the sack.

Monday morning came and still no submission from Hermione. Remus finally cornered her in the common room, fire in his eyes, "Do you not find me attractive?"

Hermione gaped, "Wha- huh?"

"I've been trying to bed you for nearly a month now and you avoid me like the plague," he growled.

She swallowed hard, noting his stance. He had her pinned to a wall, his arms at either side of her head. Suddenly, she leaned up and smothered him with a passionate kiss. The two stripped in seconds and Remus nearly let out a scream of joy once he'd found his way inside her again.

These escapades continued nearly daily for two weeks until finally, Hermione cut him off, "Remus.. I don't want to get knocked up."

"Don't you take a contraceptive?" He asked in shock, wondering if Hermione had even heard of such a thing. She seemed to sheltered to him.

"Yes! Of course! I'm just worried," she took a seat next to him on the couch, her head falling gently over onto his shoulder.

"We'll cool it," Remus ran his fingers through her curls, enjoying just sitting with her for once. It was true that they'd been humping more than a pair of rabbits, yet Remus had been enjoying every second of it.

"Remus.. I've been thinking about my life here," she sighed softly, burying her nose into his neck.

He frowned, "What about?"

She nuzzled in deeper, "I'm happy, but I miss everyone at home."

Remus wasn't sure what to say to this. He needed some sort of advice. Yet Lily, everyone's guru, wasn't available, "I wish I could help."

Suddenly, a shocking bright light illuminated the common room. Hermione and Remus both shielded their eyes, curling into each other. Once the light had passed, they unfurled, blinking to adjust their vision. Before them stood Remus' older self.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione jumped off the couch and ran to embrace the older man before realizing that he and his younger self were one in the same. She hopped back and coughed, blushing horridly, "Oh. Sorry."

Remus chuckled, "No, no. No reason to apologize, Hermione," he patted her lovingly on the head and glanced down at his younger self, "Are we behaving?"

"Yeah," the younger Remus went white, examining himself as an adult.

"Good. Hermione, we have something to discuss," Remus pulled her onto the couch, wanting so desperately to jerk her into a romantic embrace. Yet he couldn't. She was not even sixteen.

"What is it?" Hermione curled up next to the younger Remus, staring at her old professor in wonder.

"You have to wake up," he smiled warmly.

"What? That makes no sense. I'm not asleep," she furrowed her brow.

"Wake up, Hermione," he stroked her cheek, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Professor, I'm awake!" She was getting angry.

"Wake up!"

Hermione popped open her eyes to Remus standing over her, shaking her shoulders.

"You were having some sort of nightmare," Remus sat next to her.

"No. I was dreaming. And I rather liked it," she punched him in the arm playfully and sat up, stretching.

The rain was pouring outside, lightning brightening up the sky. So her old professor hadn't come to visit. It was a dream. She shook her head in confusion, "When did I fall asleep?"

"We were talking. You said that you were thinking about your life here and then you just fell out," Remus informed her with a frown.

She sighed and wiggled off the couch, stretching more thoroughly with her feet planted firmly on the floor. Now she wondered what the dream meant. Was the older Remus trying to reach her somehow? No. It was just a dream. She dismissed it with a smile and turned back to her Remus.

"We have a long summer ahead of us."

BBBB

July 2nd came quickly, bringing with it Hermione's birthday. She knew from the way Remus had been sneaking around that he was planning something. She hopped out of the bed, showered, brushed her teeth, and dressed in record time, unsure of when he'd surprise her.

As she jogged down the stairs to the common room she spotted something out of the ordinary. The entire room looked different, yet familiar. She noticed two people sitting on the couch next to Remus.

"G'morning!" Lily grinned and jumped up to come hug her best friend. Hermione beamed and laughed.

"Hey! What a surprise!" She squeezed Lily back.

James stood and gave a little wave. Hermione returned it. Although she didn't really care for James, he was still a nice person, and after all he was Lily's boyfriend. She had to at least try to be polite.

Remus pulled her down on his lap and left a long kiss on her lips, "We have presents for you."

Hermione grinned and reddened, "Oh, you didn't have to do that."

Remus nodded and handed her a little box. Inside was the most beautiful blue-beaded bracelet with HG and RL etched on a little silver piece. She grinned and showered him with kisses after slipping it on.

Lily handed her a big box. As Hermione unwrapped it she nearly sobbed out loud. It was a picture of the group, Hermione, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and in the very far left corner, half of Peter. Hermione laughed and clutched it to her chest.

James handed her an unwrapped cloak. Hermione gasped, recognizing it immediately as the invisibility cloak Harry had in her time. Now she knew she had to give it to him and sign as his father. She hugged the three in a bone-breaking squeeze, muttering her love and thanks.

"I don't know what I'd do without good friends."

(Okay, so I know it isn't very eventful at the moment, but Chapter 11 is full of action. Please review!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Hermione Granger-Weasley, I can read your mind! O.o lol more like your review. I already had the chapter written and I uploaded it for you. Thought it might frighten you :P and to AriesPrincess-Slyffindor, I lost mine at 15, and low and behold got pregnant. So meh, I can't really say too much about Hermione having sex so early. Thanks for the reviews so far, guys!)

Chapter 11

Everything was crashing in on Hermione. She needed her friends, her parents, everyone she missed so dearly. She sat on the closed toilet lid, gazing down at the muggle pregnancy test in her hand. She chewed her lip, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

The little pink plus told her so much. She was pregnant. With Remus' child. In the past. What would this do to her body? Would the child be normal? She groaned and stood, vanishing the test before exiting the bathroom.

Summer was slowly coming to an end and the young couple were wishing it would have lasted longer. They needed more time alone. Hermione somehow knew that she'd be with Remus forever. Now this was testing her faith in their relationship. How would he react to a pregnancy?

She climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms two at a time, lingering at the door before knocking ever so gently. She entered before he could answer and shuffled to his bed, taking a seat next to him slowly.

"Remus. I need to tell you something," she murmured, not very sure of herself.

Remus lifted his head from the book he'd been reading, worry now written all over his features, "What's the matter?" He closed his book and took her hands in his own.

"I just took a pregnancy test. It was positive."

The two stared at each other, both with eyes wide. Remus suddenly pulled her into an embrace, "I'm so sorry."

"Wha- what do you have to be sorry about?" This was not the reaction she'd been expecting.

"You told me you were worried about getting pregnant and I still pushed you for sex," he clung to her, his face buried in her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione whimpered.

"Be responsible."

BBBB

Two months passed and fifth year was in full swing. Hermione had been vomiting what seemed like every ten minutes for the past month, passing it off as the flu. She'd already missed a week of classes and was having to cram in studying to keep up.

The couple had decided to keep this a secret for as long as possible, but finally agreed to tell Lily and James. Naturally, within a week, Sirius and Peter knew as well. Then the entire school followed suit (Peter's doing, of course).

Everywhere Hermione went, girls and boys alike would whisper 'slut' or 'whore' under their breath, even though they all had sex regularly. You weren't a slut until you got pregnant. Hermione and Remus were at their wits end, and Remus had already gotten in trouble for fighting with a boy that punched Hermione in the stomach.

"Mr. Lupin, I do sympathize, but you cannot retaliate. You must find a teacher to solve the issue," Professor McGonagall preached. Remus sneered, anger written all over his face. It wasn't fair. How could she expect him to just sit by and allow someone to hurt his Hermione?

"Fine."

"A little less attitude. Now go on," Professor McGonagall dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He hopped up from the chair and stormed from her office, slamming the door behind himself.

Hermione was in the corridor outside crying, and as soon as she saw Remus, she jumped up and pulled him into a bone breaking hug. He could feel the three month old swell of her belly against his. It almost made him smile, had he not been so angry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, stroking her curls back from her face.

Hermione didn't reply, just sobbed. He ushered her down the corridor and up to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible.

A month more passed and brought Christmas with it. Gryffindor Tower was littered with decorations, Christmas trees, and snowy ceilings. Hermione's spirits lifted quite a bit at this, knowing now that she and Remus could make it through. Most of the kids in the castle had settled down with their taunting and now, some of the same girls that had picked on Hermione wanted to feel her growing belly.

Remus ushered his girlfriend into the common room Christmas morning, gesturing to the ton of presents under the tree. Hermione beamed and nearly dove for them, jerking paper off of boxes as if her life depended on it.

The usual things surfaced: clothes, pajamas, jewelry, and the load of baby clothes in every color imaginable, but one present stuck out to Hermione. It was wrapped the exact same way as Remus' mysterious present from last Christmas.

Butterflies rose in her belly as she opened the last present, glancing over at Remus to see that he'd picked up on the object as well. Inside was a locket of the most beautiful gold. She cracked it open, and out poured Remus' voice.

A soft, effervescent mist slid out of the locket and to Hermione's belly, dancing around it in the shape of a fox. Hermione giggled and listened to the older Remus' voice, "Daddy loves you. He can't wait to see you again... Hermione, I've waited twenty years to hold my child in my arms again. I love you, and our son."

With that, the mist and the voice flew back inside the locket and the couple watched it snap closed. Hermione was choking on her tears, eyes closed heavily, "Twenty years..."

"Hermione.."

"Twenty years. You have to wait twenty years!" Hermione sobbed out. Remus reached out to her but she shunned him, curling her knees up to her chest as best as she could.

BBBB

"I just don't get why we have so much snow, but as soon as it hits February it feels like an oven outside," Lily fussed as the girls headed out to the lake. Hermione wore a one piece bathing suit and sarong, while Lily was clad in a pink two piece and large sunhat, getting wolf whistles and cat calls from every direction.

"I'm fat," Hermione pouted, hating the fact that her six month old pregnancy body wasn't getting the same attention as Lily's toned, tanned form.

"You're pregnant," Lily snickered, "Get over it."

They spread out their towels and stretched out on the grass, both hoping to catch some sun. Hermione had been cooped up inside for weeks and was thrilled just to go outside for a while, much less all the way to the lake.

Hermione placed a hand over her swollen belly, gazing out at the lake with wishing eyes. She wished she was back home already. She was ready for all of this to be over. Her eyes floated over to Lily who was now on her belly, studying her Charms book with vigor.

Sirius sauntered out to the lake, squatting in front of the girls, "Hullo, ladies!"

"What?" Lily sneered.

"Attitude," he smirked and flicked her in the rear. Lily smacked his hand away with a glare as Hermione giggled furiously.

"What is it?" Lily inquired with anger laced in her words.

"James wants you," Sirius pointed at the young man about fifty yards away. Lily growled and stood, jogging off toward him.

Sirius stayed where he was, staring now at Hermione. She smirked, "Yes?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sirius sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Boy," she sighed, "We think."

"You think?" He quirked a brow and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Just a mother's intuition," Hermione shrugged, knowing damn well that the baby was a boy. Remus' locket had made this very clear.

"Ah. Well, I hope it is a boy. Then I can rough house with him," Sirius beamed.

"I hope so too," Hermione forced a smile, knowing full well that she'd be gone well before Sirius had a chance to rough house with her son.

This saddened her considerably, but she didn't allow the emotion to reach the surface. She forced a smile and swallowed hard.

Just then Remus showed up. He lifted Sirius by the shirt collar with a smirk, "Bye."

Hermione giggled and watched as Sirius, grumbling, walked off toward Lily and James. Remus settled himself down beside her, a hand running over her belly.

"Mine," he smiled warmly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione nodded and grinned, her own hand grazing over her swollen abdomen. The baby would always kick roughly when Remus was around. Somehow the little bugger knew his daddy. She leaned into him and nuzzled his face, leaving kisses all over his cheeks. He smiled and caught her lips, placing a light kiss their.

"I love you," he mumbled against her mouth.

"I love you too," she smiled warmly.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore's booming voice broke their family moment. Hermione cocked her head up, solemn expression flooding her features, "It's ready."

"What's ready?" Hermione frowned. Suddenly she realized what he meant. The time turner. "Not now!" She clutched her belly protectively.

"We'll see," he beckoned her to follow him back to the castle.

(Cliffie! Sorry guys, just seemed like a good place to stop for the night. I've already updated three times today! :) although I love writing for you all. Please review!)


	12. Chapter 12

(Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! You all make me blush :) okay, okay, so you're mad. I left you on a cliffhanger. Gah! Well I vow to make this one NOT a cliffie. Happy reading! Oh, and LeonaMasha, Dumbles is definitely so mean! Rawr!... Hermione Granger-Weasley, where's my tin hat? *taps foot*)

Chapter 12

"What do you mean you're sending me back?" Hermione screeched, clutching her belly. She was pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"The time turner is ready much earlier than we thought, and there's no telling what damage you've already done by staying here this long," he massaged the bridge of his nose, the golden, immaculate time turner set face up on his desk.

"I can't go pregnant! Isn't that dangerous?" She squeaked, now losing her anger into utter misery. Tears flowed freely down her alabaster cheeks.

"No, it isn't dangerous," he shook his head.

There was a solid banging on the door followed by Remus pushing his way in. He stormed up to Dumbledore and punched him square in the jaw. The older wizard flew back, arse now planted on the floor rather than his fluffy chair.

"Lupin!"

"Remus!" Hermione screamed.

"How dare you? How fucking dare you? You're going to rip me away from my child before he's even born? Twenty one years I'll wait to hold my child for the first time!" Remus had Dumbledore by the shirt collar, wand forgotten. In fact, it was almost as if he'd forgotten he was a wizard.

"Lupin, back off!" Dumbledore was fumbling around for his wand but couldn't seem to find it.

"Remus!"

Remus dropped the old wizard and backed up to stand beside Hermione, chest heaving in sheer fury. He watched as Dumbledore collected himself, straightened his robes, and sat back down at the desk.

"This is not my doing," Dumbledore shook his head, anger now etched into his usually kind features.

"Who's, then?" Hermione whimpered, staring at the time turner as if it were a dead body stretched out on his desk.

"Remus'," Albus frowned, jerking a letter out of his desk. Hermione gawked, ripping the letter out of his hands.

_Dearest Albus,_

_I send you this time turner to transport my dearest Hermione back to me. Our son was born deaf and blind because he was born in the past. You must make haste. She must deliver here, in our time. Send her a week before my seventeeth birthday, or it will be too late. She delivers a premature child._

_Remus Lupin_

Hermione choked on her tears, face buried in Remus' shoulder, "No... No!"

"You must go," Remus whimpered into her curls, his hands clutching either side of her belly.

"Remus!" She cried as he pushed her back toward Dumbledore and watched as she fought tooth and nail while the man pulled the time turner around her neck.

In two bright flashes she was gone, without so much as a kiss goodbye.

BBBB

"What the-" Sirius jerked his head up from his conversation with one Remus Lupin as a loud thud echoed into the kitchen. Both men jumped up, wands drawn, and edged, wary, into the corridor of Sirius' home.

Hermione lie sprawled out, sobbing, and pregnant on the floor, clutching the time turner around her neck. She ripped it off and tossed it across the room, now hyperventilating.

"'Mione!" Sirius rushed to her, pulling her up into a long hug, "Calm down, girl!"

Remus was pale, his glittering blue eyes focused on her belly, "Hermione.."

"Get off!" She shoved Sirius to the side and jumped up as fast as one could at six months pregnant, then rocketed toward Remus. She didn't care that he was thirty-seven years old. She didn't care that his body was scarred and broken. She loved him. Now she sobbed openly into his chest, arms tight around him.

"Why did you fucking do that?" She screamed, pounding her fists into his chest.

"I.. I had to.. The letter," Remus choked out, holding her close. Sirius stared at the scene with watery eyes, not quite sure what to say or do.

"Deaf and blind? No! He can't be!" Hermione moaned, now collapsing in Remus' arms.

She'd fainted. He scooped her up and carried her with ease to his bed, stripping her down out of her now sweaty and torn clothing. He pulled the blankets up to her chin and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

Sirius met him in the hall as he closed the door ever so gently, hoping not to wake Hermione. She needed her rest a whole lot more than she needed to fight with him. He was hoping that she'd carry the baby to term if she stayed on bed rest.

"Is she all right?" Sirius furrowed his brow and stared at the door, hoping that Hermione would be fine.

"She's fine," Remus nodded, "Just a little shocked, is all."

"I can't blame her," Sirius huffed, "She wasn't expecting any of this.

"We weren't either, mate," Remus pointed out with a nervous laugh.

(Please review! I love you all!)


	13. Chapter 13

(Yes, this is sad :( things will get better. Thanks for reading!)

Chapter 13

Hermione woke a few hours later, nuzzling down in Remus' bed. She groaned softly, hand patting the bed to her right side. She found Remus' toned stomach and she let her hand snake around to hold him. Her body turned into him, face burying into his chest.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, a kiss placed to the top of her head. Remus nuzzled into her curls and sighed softly, having been asleep before she'd began to wiggle.

"Remus... I had the worst dream," Hermione moaned into his chest. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet his gaze. There he was, thirty-seven, and there she was, in Grimmauld Place.

"Wasn't a dream," he murmured, petting her curls.

She went pink and sat up, covering her nude form with the covers, "I... Oh Merlin," she whimpered, face falling into her hands.

"If you don't wish to have me I'll see to it that the child is taken care of. I could understand. I'm old," he whispered, hurt lacing his words.

She whipped her head around, "Remus, I don't care how old you are. I love you."

He seemed to pale, eyes focused on hers, "I love you too."

She caught sight of the ring around his neck and began to cry, "You wore it all these years."

"Yes," he nodded, pulling it from around his neck. He gently took the ring off of his chain and grabbed her left hand, sliding it on her ring finger, "I believe it belongs to you."

She let out a watery sob and collapsed back onto his chest, allowing him to hold her while she cried.

The next few weeks went by slowly, and Hermione still hadn't been able to explain her week-long absence nor pregnancy, and therefore stayed locked up in Remus' room. Ron and Harry had been asking for her, causing a rise out of Remus. He knew that Ron had feelings for her, and felt quite threatened by the redhead.

Hermione currently was in her seventh month, on bed rest, and was refusing any visitors. Remus finally had convinced her to see Harry and Ron after three days of conversation on the subject.

Harry walked in first, his eyes landing first on her swollen belly, "'Mione... What happened?"

Hermione forced herself not to break down, "I'm pregnant," she whispered as Harry sat next to her on the bed, a hand falling to her belly.

"Who's the father?" He'd already been informed of her fall into the past, but had no idea which Marauder, if any had impregnated his best friend.

"I can't..." She hissed, "You'll be angry."

He thought about this for a moment, "Not my father?" He narrowed his eyes.

"God, no!" She squeaked.

"I know it wasn't Peter," he shuddered, "Sirius seems the next logical guess."

"Definitely not," she shook her head in disgust.

"That leaves Remus," Harry frowned, noting the werewolf watching in the doorway.

Hermione reddened significantly and nodded. Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms tightly around her. She nuzzled into his shoulder and gave a shaky sigh.

"When are you due?"

"May," she chewed her lower lip.

"Boy or girl?" Harry released her and sat back.

"Boy," she forced a smile.

Remus entered the room, "That's enough for now. She needs rest."

Hermione groaned in protest but allowed Harry to leave after catching sight of the look on Remus' face. He was clearly irritated.

She slept for a good six hours until finally she was awoken by Remus moving beside her. He curled under the covers, bare chested, and stared at the ceiling.

"Remus..." She whispered apprehensively.

"Yes, love?" He turned to look at her soft features.

She kissed his chest, "Thank you for waiting for me."

BBBB

May slowly approached and Hermione was ready to be done with her pregnancy. Her seventeeth birthday was getting nearer, which meant that she'd be legal and therefore able to openly date Remus.

Ginny was currently visiting with the 'pregnant nightmare' as everyone had been referring to her. She sulked in the bedroom, reading old newspapers and magazines with her best friend.

"I missed you while I was gone," Hermione confessed to Ginny who was chomping on a bit of toast. Ginny offered a full mouth smile and studied her magazine.

"Missed you too," she mumbled.

"You didn't even know I was gone!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah. I did. You've been hidden away in here for three months," Ginny smirked and flipped the page.

Hermione shrugged and nodded, switching out newspapers. After she'd read through the third, she started to fall asleep. Ginny smiled warmly and left her there.

Remus sat in the kitchen with Sirius, both grumbling over buscuits and tea. Suddenly, a horrific scream pierced the quiet house, and the two men jumped up, rushing into Hermione's room.

There she was, in the middle of the bed, with a puddle underneath her, "My water broke."

Remus, dumbfounded, shoved Sirius out the door, "Get Molly!"

An hour and fifteen mind-numbing contractions later, Molly Weasley popped into the bedroom. Hermione was sweating and digging her nails into the bed, eyes focused on a particularly interesting crack in the wall.

"Oh, poor dear," Molly murmured, rushing over to mop Hermione's brow. She immediately began pushing pain potions down Hermione's throat along with fluids.

"Won't this hurt the baby?" Hermione whimpered, resting her head back in a daze.

"No, love. They're potions made just for delivery," Molly pushed her curls back, "Remus! Get in here! It won't be long!"

Remus came jogging in a couple of minutes later, standing next to Hermione. He took her hand and allowed her to give him a desperate squeeze.

"I'm scared," she whispered, fear written all over her face.

"Don't be," he smiled, "It won't hurt. Molly's given you a lot of pain potion."

"No... What if he's deaf or blind?" A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Then we'll love him all the same."

"Hermione, it's time to push," Molly forced a smile, watching as Hermione gritted her teeth and gave the hardest push she could manage.

"Damn it!"

"One more!"

"Fuck!"

"Just another!"

"Shit!"

"This is the last!"

Hermione screamed loudly and closed her eyes tightly, hands balling up in the bedcovers. With that last push, a beautiful baby emerged.

"It's a girl!"

"What?" Remus and Hermione replied in unison.

Molly turned quickly to clean up the little girl, a wail now emerging from her throat. Hermione and Remus both broke down in tears, clutching each other tightly.

Remus gladly took the baby from Molly's arms, holding her close. Her eyes were glazed over, "She's blind."

"She isn't deaf, however," Molly forced a smile, "I'll leave the two of you."

She exited the room, shutting the door quietly. Hermione sobbed, pulling Remus to sit beside her with their new baby girl, "She's perfect."

"Twenty years I've waited to see my precious angel," he said with a shaky voice, cradling the baby in his arms. She yawned in response, blinking her glassy blue eyes.

Hermione buried her face in his shoulder, "What should we name her?"

"Aariya Elizabeth," Remus smiled softly, his finger running over Aariya's little cheek.

"Perfect."

(Aariya is pronounced "ah-ree-ya" like the girl from Pretty Little Liars, FYI. Don't worry, I'm not even close to finishing the story, and there MIGHT be a sequel :) happy reading and PLEASE review!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Okay, so Chapter 13 wasn't exactly THAT well written out. I'm slightly ashamed of it. But, I'm making up for it with this chapter. Happy reading! Questions or concers? Drop me a review!)

Chapter 14

Yellow flowers were blooming all over the garden behind Grimmauld place, birds were twittering happy tunes all around the trees, and the small, green pond was now filled with gorgeous, glittering fish. Summer was indeed in full swing. For the most part, Grimmauld was completely empty. Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were currently the only occupants, of course along with little Aariya.

School had been put on hold for Hermione, seeing as everyone knew that raising an infant was work enough. She'd been pardoned from Hogwarts just weeks prior to her delivery, and had been told to come back for her sixth and seventh year when she was ready. Hermione had already insisted on returning that September and she and Remus were searching for a flat close to the school so she could commute rather than live at Hogwarts.

Remus cradled he and Hermione's two month old baby, walking her through the gardens with a large smile plastered on his handsome face, "This is Uncle Sirius' garden. Daddy thinks he's a bloody fruit for keeping a garden in the first place, but don't tell him that," he cooed.

Aariya smiled up at her father, following the sound of his voice. Her eyes hadn't shown any improvement as of yet, but St. Mungo's doctor's had suggested that she might grow out of the blindness. Poppy Pomfrey was currently treating her eyes with every medication and herbal remedy she knew existed.

Hermione stood in the kitchen window, grinning out at her daughter and fiancee. The two looked perfect together, almost as if they were puzzle pieces, fitting just right. She giggled and shook her head, turning her attention back to dinner.

The entire Order was coming to dinner that evening, and Hermione was responsible for the meal. She'd decided on a beef stew, knowing that it was the easiest way to feed the large group of people.

Things were finally calming down for the little family, and they were thrilled, trying to raise a beautiful little girl. Remus was especially happy seeing as he finally had his love back.

"We're here!" Molly's sing-song voice filled the entranceway. Hermione beamed and flicked her wand, serving bowls automatically filling with her well prepared stew. She levitated each carefully to the oaken kitchen table before calling Remus in.

Fifteen people flooded the kitchen, overwhelming little Aariya with their chatter. She began to wail and flail her little arms.

"Great, you scared the baby," Remus glared at the group of people. Everyone became silent, whispering now only when needed. Hermione stood by the head of the table and snickered.

"You can talk, just not all at once. She's blind so her hearing is very sharp," Hermione took a seat across from Remus after he'd set Aariya in her basinet.

Fred and George were the first to start making jokes, wanting to break the awkward silence, "So, 'Mione, when are you marrying the old cod over here?"

"I dunno. Who's a cod?" Hermione quirked a brow and smirked sarcastically.

"We haven't set a wedding date yet," Remus cleared his throat.

"Ooh, have you decided on bridesmaids and dresses and the whole lot yet?" Ginny forked her potato, eyes wide with delight.

"Not yet, but you can help if you like," Hermione smiled warmly and shifted in her seat.

Dinner went on with much conversation and debate for about an hour before the Order dismissed themselves into the parlor for coffee and business. Hermione headed up the stairs with Aariya, intent on putting the little one to sleep. She'd been refusing to stay in her own bed lately, so any reprieve would be welcome. Hermione decided to curl up with the baby, work her to sleep, and then settle her down in the nursery.

Her method worked well, and Hermione soon found herself shuffling toward the bathroom. She stripped, pulling off layer upon layer of clothing as the water in the tub filled with steaming, lavender bubbles. Her favorite. She stepped into the water and sunk down, eyes closing in pleasure. Finally. Time alone.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Remus walked in, smiling softly down at his soon-to-be bride. Hermione returned his loving look as she piled her curls on top of her head, "Join me?" Her voice was nervous and soft, almost as if she were a virgin again.

Remus nodded and stripped down. Hermione noted how different his body looked. His chest was more muscular, his legs and arms larger and longer. His eyes were much darker, almost as if all his worries had manifested there. His body was scarred and worn, yet somehow it made him look much sexier than his boyish form.

Hermione swallowed hard once her eyes landed between his legs. The manhood she remembered taking her virginity was now at least three inches longer than the size it was before, and thicker by an inch.

He climbed in with her and immediately she gravitated to his lap, straddling him so she could face him, "I've missed you."

He smiled, "I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

They stared at each other silently for quite some time before Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips to his, the kiss so soft and vulnerable that she was surprised he felt it. His lips responded to hers immediately, deepening the kiss with haste. Her hips met his, and she slowly slid down to take his length, desperately needing him inside her. Their bodies, as always, fit perfectly together, although Remus was a litte bit larger than Hermione was used to.

She worked slowly on his lap, her hands clasping his shoulders for better control. His fingers trailed from her shoulders down her sides, to her hips and back up her stomach, hands cupping both full breasts. He groaned softly into her ear, tongue running over the edge as Hermione shivered, picking up the pace now that he'd sent a spark down her spine.

He let his thumbs dance over her nipples as he thrusted up into her, meeting her hips with every movement. It was perfect. She was perfect. Before he knew it Hermione was biting down on his shoulder and moaning loudly, her orgasm crashing over her in powerful waves.

He wasn't finished. He swept her off of his lap with ease and bent her over the side of the tub, easily sliding into her body from behind. Hermione gripped the edge, now chewing on her lip to keep from squealing in pleasure. His hips pounded into her rear repeatedly, letting her know he was in control. His hand clapped down hard on her immaculate flesh, leaving hand prints there.

"Remus! I'm going to... Ahhhh," Hermione shivered with delight as another orgasm rushed through her. This time he couldn't hold on. He emptied himself inside her as she clenched around him, both panting and groaning aloud.

They collapsed together in the tub, both trying desperately to catch their breath, "Worth the wait?" Hermione smirked.

"Very much so."

(Better? Hope so :) Oh, and to Hermione Granger-Weasley, don't worry, I have a plot behind Aariya being blind. Just keep reading and you'll end up thrilled. Things won't be bad for long. Ariah23, I love Pretty Little Liars. That's partly where I got the name, but there's more to it than that. You'll have to wait and see what I mean. AriesPrincess-Slyffindor, I will most definitely keep your pen name in mind when writing future chapters. Something about it gives me ideas. *strokes imaginary goatee* Please review!)


	15. Chapter 15

(I'm overjoyed. I saw someone added this story to an archive :) yay. That feels like the best honor I could have ever been awarded. Thanks to you all who take the time to review this story and of course my other works of fiction. As soon as I'm finished with Moony, My Love, I'm going to be tackling the other long lost projects I've created. Happy reading!)

Chapter 15

It was nearly eleven o'clock when Hermione woke the next morning. She immediately panicked, knowing she hadn't heard Aariya on the baby monitor all night.

"Aariya? Sweetie?" Hermione dove into the nursery to find Molly asleep with the little girl on her chest in Hermione's custom made rocking chair. She smirked and shut the door quietly before she disturbed the sleeping pair, and headed back to bed.

Remus had woken and was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, "Is Aariya asleep?"

"With Molly," she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hermione's birthday passed without event, and July slowly melted into August. The Hogwarts group found themselves dreading the return to school. Hermione, however, couldn't wait. It seemed to be the perfect time to go.

She and Remus had located the most beautiful little flat just ten miles from Hogwarts only weeks prior. They'd already moved most of their things into it and were now planning a wedding. It was important for both of them to be married before Hermione's return to Hogwarts. Otherwise she'd have to live at school like the other students.

"I don't want anything big!" Hermione argued with Ginny. She was getting utterly frustrated now. Ginny just wouldn't take no for an answer.

The fiery little redhead paced back and forth in front of Hermione, "This is the only wedding you'll ever have!"

"I don't care! I can renew my vows later if I want a big to-do," Hermione fussed in reply, massaging her temples in frustration.

"Fine. But you're wearing a white gown," Ginny negotiated with a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and finished her makeup and hair, jerking on a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans over her matching lacy white undergarments. Ginny did a little victory dance before grabbing her sunglasses.

"Can we go to a Muggle bridal shop?" Ginny inquired with curious, hazel eyes.

Hermione gave a bit of a nod, "Yeah. I'd feel better about that. But I need to go talk to my parents first."

She hadn't forgotten about her mother. That day in Hogsmeade rang in her head. The memory of her mother performing charms was daunting. Hermione had simply been avoiding a visit to her parents' home. In truth, she knew both were going to be furious with her for having a baby with a man old enough to be her father.

She left Ginny in search of Aariya and Remus, who were playing in the garden as they always did. Aariya's little hands were dancing around Remus' face, giggles filling the air as he tickled her tiny belly.

"Is she having fun?" Hermione smirked from the doorway, leaning against it with her thin arms crossed over her chest.

Remus grinned and nodded, "This is the most she's laughed yet," he kissed Aariya's forehead and carried the nearly four month old baby back to her mother.

"We're going to visit Mum and Dad," Hermione frowned.

"Why sad?" Remus placed a soft kiss upon Hermione's lips.

"They weren't very happy when I told them I had a baby," she sighed.

"Well I think that's a fairly normal reaction from parents of a seventeen year old young lady," Remus stroked her hair back from her face.

"Wish me luck," Hermione forced a smile and apparated with the baby girl.

Her home stood just as she remembered it; white fence lining the yard, lavender colored siding, pitch black shingles, and tulips littering the yard in dainty patches.

She slowly approached the door, cradling Aariya in her right arm, "Here goes nothing," she knocked heavily and stepped back, shocked when her mother immediately swung the door open and swept Aariya out of Hermione's arms.

"Dearest! Oh! Look at her! She's precious!" Mrs. Granger cooed, nearly disregarding her daughter in the doorway.

"Hi, Mum-"

"Herald, come look!" Mrs. Granger called, heading back into the house with the baby.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed before the door was slammed in her face. Her mother had taken a seat at the kitchen table and was examining Aariya as if she were some sort of rare diamond.

"Is she blind?" Mrs. Granger spoke to Hermione for the first time. She went white and nodded, taking a seat next to her mother, "What a shame."

"Mum, we need to talk," Hermione sighed, now shaking with fear. What would her mother do once she confronted her about magic.

"Later, dear. Let me visit with my grandchild," Mrs. Granger waved Hermione off with her quick words.

Two hours of cooing and baby talking later, Mrs. Granger finally agreed to sit down with Hermione and talk.

"What is it?" Mrs. Granger took a seat on the plush, brown couch next to her daughter.

"Mum... Are you a witch?" Hermione asked softly. She could see Mrs. Granger go white at this question, and she already knew the answer considering her mother hadn't answered.

"Yes," she sighed, "I was."

"Were? You're always a witch," Hermione frowned.

"No. I commited a crime. I lost my wand."

Hermione stared at her mother in awe for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke, "H-how?"

Mrs. Granger sighed heavily, "I married a muggle."

Hermione shook her head in confusion, shifting Aariya to her right shoulder, "That isn't a crime!"

"It isn't now. But it was. That's something you won't read about in your History of Magic book," Mrs. Granger waved her hand over the coffee table and her vase of flowers transformed into a book. She cracked it open and found the page she was looking for. "Read."

Hermione leaned over and skimmed the page, reading aloud, "Marriage Act: In order to reduce the amount of squibs born to magical families, no witch nor wizard shall marry a muggle. Any who do so will automatically lose their wand. Those who refuse to surrender said wand will be sentenced to Azkaban for thirty and two years."

She gasped, furrowing her brow as she looked up at her mother, "When did this go out of act?"

"Fifteen years ago. You were already born and you weren't a squib. You were performing accidental magic before you were even a year old. Every time you cried your diaper would explode."

"Mother!"

"It's true!" Mrs. Granger laughed, "I just loved your father so much that I couldn't let him go because of a stupid law."

Hermione nodded her understanding and hugged her mother tightly, "We need to go home. I'll be back soon for a visit," she forced a smile and waved her wand to turn the book back into a vase.

BBBB

"Watch out!" Hermione shrieked.

Aariya came giggling and zooming through the air on her toy broom, "I didn't think those things were supposed to fly that high!" Remus yelled over the noise, diving just before Aariya hit him in the head. He popped back up and turned around to watch her come back toward him.

"Catch her!" Hermione squealed just as Remus reached up in the air and snatched the one year old off her broom.

Both parents sighed in relief, "What if she'd fallen?" Remus growled.

"It wasn't my idea to get the stupid thing!" Hermione screeched, snatching the fumbling and giggling Aariya out of Remus' arms.

The two had been arguing for a week now, both irritated with the other over the wedding. Remus had decided to put it on pause the last summer, thinking that Hermione needed to concentrate on school rather than going back and forth from their flat.

"Have you picked up your dress?" Remus sighed and flicked his wand at the dishes. They automatically began washing, drying, and putting themselves away.

Hermione shook her head, "Ginny is picking it up this afternoon. She's supposed to bring it straight here," she set Aariya down in her playpen and watched as the sandy-haired girl felt around for her favorite toy. Hermione reached in and handed the talking baby doll to her daughter. Aariya babbled happily and cradled the toy as if it were a real baby rather than a doll.

"I just hope everything will be ready by Saturday," Remus sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"It will be," she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? Do you think I can't handle it?"

Remus' eyes widened and he shook his head defensively, "No, no! I didn't say that!"

"Well that's what it sounded like!" Hermione's hands flew to her hips and she shifted her weight to one leg in a snarky motion.

"Don't start this again!" He pleaded, groaning.

"Fine," she sneered and jerked open the refrigerator door.

"Hey! Got your dress!" Ginny came through the kitchen door with a grin on her face. Hermione shut the refrigerator and grinned widely, her entire mood changing.

She'd been having these mood swings a lot lately, and Remus honestly didn't understand it. He'd been trying to ignore her anger and then sudden happiness, but it was beginning to make him suspicious.

"Let me see!" Hermione bounced as Ginny unzipped the dress bag to reveal a gorgeous, strapless, candlelight gown. It reached the floor with no train. The cut was A-line and the bodice was fitted and low cut. "Oh! It's perfect!"

Remus rolled his eyes and turned to Aariya who was directly behind him, "Your mummy is bonkers."

Aariya responded by sticking out her tongue and drooling.

"Exactly what I said," Remus smirked and couldn't help but laugh at the baby's action.

(Okay, so you're probably confused. Aariya is now a year old and Hermione is about to turn 18. She and Remus are getting married that coming Saturday, and the wedding will be in the next chapter. K? Thanks! Please review!)


	16. Chapter 16

(Well, thanks to Sprint, I lost chapter 16 that was written this morning. :( so I'm going to rewrite it as best as I can. Enjoy.)

Chapter 16

Hermione fumbled around her bedroom with bridesmaids in tow, "Where's my tiara?" She was panicking. There were forty five minutes left until the wedding and she still wasn't ready.

"I dunno! Where'd you set it?" Ginny shuffled through the bed covers as Luna and Parvati searched the floor.

"I didn't set it any bloody where! I didn't want to wear the damned thing in the first place!" Hermione sneered and jogged into the bathroom in her undergarments to finish her hair and makeup.

Downstairs, the men of the procession were sitting in Sirius' parlor, sharing a large bottle of whiskey. Harry passed it around from Sirius to Arthur then Remus and back again.

"Perhaps we shouldn't get pissed before the wedding," Arthur chuckled and politely declined the bottle of whiskey with a shake of the hand.

"Yeah," Harry nodded in agreement and with one last swig, tossed the empty bottle in the rubbish bin.

The wedding started off without a hitch; that is until Hermione ran from Sirius' garden, mid-aisle, and dove behind the bushes to vomit. Harry ran to her side, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach.

"You okay, 'Mione?" He rubbed her back affectionately.

"Yeah. Nerves," she performed a cleansing charm on her mouth and allowed Harry to lead her back to the garden. He walked her straight down the aisle, only releasing her once she'd finally reached Remus.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The ministry official inquired.

"I do, Sir. Harry James Potter," he smiled and stepped back to take a seat with a weeping Molly Weasley.

"We are gathered here today to join Remus John Lupin and Hermione Jean Granger in magical matrimony," the official began. "Remus, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward, til death do you part?"

"I do," Remus smirked down at a grinning Hermione.

"And Hermione, do you take Remus to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, til death do you part?" The official smiled.

"I do," she nodded.

"The rings?"

Sirius handed the rings over to Remus who then, following the official's instructions, slipped it onto Hermione's left hand, "With this ring I thee wed."

Hermione repeated Remus' actions and the two watched as a fedelity charm was placed over their interlocked hands, followed by a ministry tracing charm, used to identify dark magic once two people were joined.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride," the official stepped down from his podium, closed his book, and apparated with a pop. Hermione and Remus smothered each other in a mind numbing kiss as the roar of applause took them over.

BBBB

"You gonna be okay?" Ginny handed Hermione her second ginger ale.

"Yeah. Just a little jitters still getting to me," she rubbed her sour stomach and took a swig of the ice cold bubbly.

"I'll go have a dance with Harry, then," Ginny giggled and shuffled off to find her boyfriend, leaving Hermione in a sea of drunken party-goers.

After a few minutes Remus sauntered toward his new wife, obviously having had too much to drink already, "Whatsamatta?" He slurred, noting the sour expression on her face.

"Stomach's upset," she smiled a bit and kissed his cheek.

"Oh. Go sidown," he stumbled a bit.

"I'd rather stand, but thanks. Molly's watching the kids in the house so that we can have a good time. Last I checked Aariya was playing with little Teddy Tonks," she smiled. Tonks had gotten pregnant soon after Hermione's sixth month, so her little one was only a few months younger than Aariya.

"Immagodance," Remus laughed and swaggered out onto the dance floor. Hermione snorted with laughter and took a seat at one of the dainty tables near the house.

"Hermione!" Harry called out. "Your doctor is on the phone!"

Hermione jumped up from her seat and rushed inside. Ever since Aariya's birth, Hermione had been visiting genetic counselors to determine the risk of another blind baby. Her doctor had taken blood only a few days earlier and was apparently going to give her news now.

"Dr. Fields?" Hermione inquired, leaning against the door frame.

"Miss Granger-"

"Mrs. Lupin as of two hours ago," Hermione grinned.

"Congratulations!" The doctor chuckled, "Well, it appears triple congratulations are in order."

"Triple?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Good news. You do not have any factors that indicate a risk to another fetus."

Hermione sighed in relief, eyes closing as a smile grew on her lips, "Thank God."

"And, more good news. You appear to be pregnant, so I hope you aren't getting smashed at the wedding reception," the doctor announced, making Hermione's heart jump into her throat.

"W-what?" She choked out.

"You're pregnant. By the hormone level it appears to be about a month along. Congratulations. Have a good evening," her doctor hung up on his end.

Hermione slowly placed the phone on the receiver and walked in a daze out into the garden to find her husband. She snatched a sobering draught out of the kitchen on the way, knowing Remus couldn't be drunk when he heard this news.

There he was, in a sea of men, all chanting some old magical hymn Hermione wasn't familiar with. She grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him towards the house. Once inside, she slapped the sobering draught in his palm, "Drink."

"Why?" He inquired, unstoppering the vial once he caught sight fo the stern look on Hermione's face. After about five minutes, Remus was back to normal, a somewhat sour look on his face.

"I have something to tell you," Hermione swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" His eyes widened in panic.

"Nothing, nothing," she shook her head quickly, "Remus, I'm pregnant."

He stared for what seemed like an hour before finally dropping his jaw to speak, "I... Pregnant?"

"Yes. We're going to have another baby," she let out a bit of a nervous laugh.

(Okay, so Aariya is a year old and Hermione is pregnant again, which means that Aariya will be almost two years old when the new baby arrives. Hmmmm... Wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? You might be able to help me decide. Drop your vote in a review and I'll tally them. :D oh, and give me a name too. I'll pick my favorite. *crosses my arms* Go on! Review! You know you want to add your input to this story! Lol)


	17. Chapter 17

(So far the vote is for a girl. Want a boy? Add your vote, silly! :) I like a couple of these names so far. It's going to be hard to decide.)

Chapter 17

"So you're pregnant?" Ginny gawked at Hermione from across the kitchen table. It had been two weeks since the wedding and Hermione and Remus weren't ready to go public with the information.

"Yes. Seven weeks," Hermione nodded with a large grin.

"Did you plan it?" Ginny leaned on her elbow as she took a long swig of butterbeer.

"No. It was more of a surprise, actually," Hermione sat Aariya on the table in front of her and started playing pattycake.

"I see. I can't imagine being pregnant at 17," Ginny tilted her head and stared off at a wall, thinking on the subject.

"You're only fifteen now. Better watch out," Hermione smirked at her best friend, "Or you'll end up with one of these."

Aariya giggled and drooled, "Babapacababa."

"That's right, Aariya. You tell her," Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter.

August morphed into September and yet again, Hermione found herself boarding the train to Hogwarts. While her friends were all in sixth year she was in seventh, having completed a year in the past. Hermione was having trouble now keeping up with Harry and Ron, and Ginny seemed so far away because she was just a fifth year, that Hermione was afraid she'd completely lose her best friend.

One morning in the Great Hall, Hermione was discussing Charms with a seventh year girl by the name of Clarissa Valerio when Severus Snape sauntered toward her, his shadow coming down over top of Hermione like a storm cloud.

"Mrs. Lupin," he drawled, "You are needed in the hospital wing."

Hermione turned her head up to him with a frown, "For what, may I ask?"

"Prenatal," he sneered, then turned and headed back for the teacher's table. Hermione went scarlet. Now all of Gryffindor was staring at her. She hadn't exactly gone public with her second pregnancy as of yet.

"Great," Hermione glanced down at Ginny who was staring at her with sympathetic eyes. She stood, straightened out her uniform and with as much dignity as possible headed for the hospital wing.

The walk was surprisingly short, and once she arrived, Madam Pomfrey came rushing toward her, "What's this about a pregnancy? Mr. Lupin sent an owl to inform me of your needed prenatal care."

"I'm two months pregnant," Hermione nearly whispered.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue, "So young."

"I already have one child, if you will recall," she glared and followed the harried medi-witch to a cot. Once situated, Madam Pomfrey began diagnostic tests on Hermione to determine her overall health as well as the unborn baby's.

"Everything looks fine," she nodded her approval and had Hermione redress and sit up as she jerked the curtains back from around the cot.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Hermione inquired with bated breath.

"Too early to tell. Give it two weeks and come back. I will let you know then," Madam Pomfrey forced a smile and sent Hermione back to class.

The rest of the day was hell for Hermione. She received countless stares and glares along with the occasional 'whisper and walk the other way'. Needless to say, she was extremely embarrassed.

As she tied her hair up and prepared for Potions, a particularly loud Slytherin walked by her lab table, pretending to be whispering to a friend, "Yeah. She already had one kid. Wonder how many werewolf, mudblood, half-breeds she's planning on popping out before graduation?"

Hermione was fuming now. She slammed her hand down on the table and whipped around to face the now petrified girl, "What the bloody fuck is your problem?"

The girl gawked, "I-I-I-"

"I, I, I, I," Hermione mocked, "Get the fuck away from me, bitch! And the rest of you! I don't want to hear another derogatory name about myself nor my family!" She sneered around the room. Everyone was silent now, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Miss Granger-" Snape began but Hermione cut him off.

"Mrs. Bloody Lupin!"

"Mrs. Lupin. To the headmaster's office. Now," he dismissed her with a wave of the hand and off she went, storming out the door.

BBBB

"You did what?" Remus gave Hermione a shocked look as she explained the reason for her week suspension.

"I cursed out a Slytherin girl as well as Snape... Then Dumbledore," she went bright red.

He gave a sarcastic laugh, "What? What the bloody hell? Why did you do that?"

"She was taunting me!" Hermione shrieked.

Aariya giggled and mocked her mother, "Ting ting!"

Remus sighed, "And were Severus and Albus taunting you as well?"

Hermione frowned, "Of course not. I was angry."

Remus paced back and forth in front of her seated form, occasionally glancing back at her. He shook his head and massaged his temples in irritation, "I know you're hormonal but you need to keep yourself in check."

Hermione looked as if she'd just been slapped, "HORMONAL?" She stood, storming up straight in front of Remus, "Hormonal? You call being taunted and stared at for carrying a baby at seventeen hormonal? My reaction to all that? That's hormonal?" She was fuming now.

"I didn't mean-"

"You know what! Forget it!" Hermione shook her hand to dismiss the subject and walked into the garden, slamming the door as she went.

(Sorry, short chapter. :( I've had a terrible day. Issues with my father and some business I've been taking care of. Big mess. I promise more tomorrow! :) please review and lift my spirits! Thanks.)


	18. Chapter 18

(Okay. So my phone service sucks. Bad. I'm having horrible issues and I'm going to update as best as I can. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, guys.)

Chapter 18

Four days into suspension, Hermione was already turning into a lunatic. She had three days to go before her return to Hogwarts, and the poor witch didn't think she could handle it.

Everything was getting on her nerves now. The sounds Remus made when he was eating, Aariya's incessant drooling, the leaky ceiling every time it rained (and it had been pouring for three days). Everything was irritating.

Hermione showered, dressed, and brushed her teeth before skipping down the stairs that morning. She'd already burned through every bit of suspension school work that had been assigned, leaving her with next to nothing to do.

The entire house was now spotless from carpet to ceiling, and Hermione was sure that if she picked one more weed in the garden her fingers might fall off. Remus had been telling her to chill out, which only made her more insufferable.

"Honey, where's the set of shears I left in the top drawer? I need to cut Aariya's hair," Hermione leaned against the doorway to the living room where Remus was perched on a leather couch, nose in a book.

"In the bathroom where you left them, dear," Remus rolled his eyes, thankful that his back was turned to his wife so she couldn't see the rude gesture.

"Thanks, love," Hermione gave her husband the middle finger before jogging back up the stairs. Apparently Remus wasn't aware that Hermione could read the tone in his voice.

After giving Aariya a proper haircut and pulling her dirty blond curls into pigtails, Hermione set the girl down to play while she tended to her own hair. She sighed heavily and stared at herself in the mirror for a while, turning to the side to examine the growing bump underneath her shirt.

"Aariya, do you think this is your brother or sister?" Hermione glanced down at her little girl who was staring up at her with clear, blue eyes, "Aariya? Honey!" Hermione grabbed her daughter up and stared into those eyes. She waved her hand in front of Aariya's face and watched as the little girl followed.

"REMUS!" Hermione screamed as she ran into the bedroom and down the stairs. Remus met her halfway, eyes wide and heart racing.

"What? What's wrong?" He panted.

"Look! She can see!" Hermione half laughed, half sobbed.

Remus examined Aariya's beautiful eyes before jerking she and her mother into a long, loving hug, "She can see!"

BBBB

"I can't exactly explain this," the doctor held a light up to each of Aariya's eyes and watched as she followed it back and forth. "Just one of those miracles."

Hermione and Remus were clutching hands, both grinning like idiots, "Is the change permanent?" Hermione inquired.

"Only time will tell. Usually blindness is something one grows into, not out of, but on rare occasions, one can indeed grow out of the issue," the doctor tucked away his light and gave Aariya a gentle pat on the head.

"Thank you so much," Remus shook the man's hand and Hermione waved as he left them to allow the parents a moment alone.

"This is wonderful," Hermione kissed Remus deeply, her hands on either side of his face.

"Yes," he nodded, looking over at their daughter.

"Mummy," Aariya babbled out. Hermione went white.

"She said her first word!" She scooped up the little girl.

"Yeah. Wish it had been 'daddy'," Remus said with mock disappointment.

"Dada," Aariya grinned.

"Look!" Hermione giggled and kissed her daughter, "She said Mummy and Dada!"

BBBB

Other than the events of the previous week, nothing could have made Hermione happier than to be returning to school. In fact, she was ecstatic once the Gryffindors started congratulating her. At first she thought they meant the pregnancy. One conversation changed her mind.

"It was so cool how you just stood up to that Slytherin girl!" A sixth year Gryffindor boy grinned at Hermione. The whole school's talkin' about it!"

Hermione blinked at him in shock, "What? Really?"

"Yeah! She's the biggest bitch in Hogwarts," he nodded and glanced down at her nearly three month old baby bump, "Does it kick yet?"

Hermione tilted her head in confusion before she realized what he meant, "Oh. No, not yet. But I can feel the wiggles."

"That's so cool," he smiled in amazement before turning and jogging off to catch up with his friends. It appeared that Hermione had unintentionally gained popularity.

Two weeks rolled by before Hermione's next visit with Poppy Pomfrey came up. She trudged down the stairs and into the hospital wing at a shockingly early seven o'clock. It seemed that the entire castle hadn't even woken properly.

"I'm here," Hermione called from the doorway, edging in to take a seat on her most recently used cot. After about five minutes, out popped Madam Pomfrey with a big grin on her face. She seemed much more welcoming this time. Hermione silently wondered what had caused the change. Remus, perhaps? She grinned to herself, knowing that her husband had probably payed off the teachers and other staff to be kind to her, as to keep other outbursts from occurring.

"How are we today?" Madam Pomfrey hummed a tune as she had Hermione undress from the waist down. After a pelvic exam, the medi-witch did her usual diagnostic tests and then turned back to a concerned Hermione, "Would you like to know the gender?"

Hermione nodded quickly, "Yes, please."

She waited with bated breath as the medi-witch performed a simple spell over Hermione's abdomen. She watched carefully, waiting for the tell-tale blue or pink glow.

Sooner than later, a purple light seemed to shine, causing Madam Pomfrey to frown, "That's odd."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What's odd?"

"It's supposed to glow either blue or pink. Not purple," her frown increased as she re-did the spell. This time, a bright red hue glowed. Once more, and the color was green.

"What the-" Hermione trailed off.

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey performed yet another test, and this time Hermione's belly glowed a beautiful blue, "It's a boy!" She grinned and headed into her office to check her spellbook.

Hermione redressed and sat on the edge of her bed, wondering what all the colors had meant. Was there something wrong with her baby? She pulled the curtain back to the wall and hopped off the cot, chewing her lip and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mrs. Lupin," the medi-witch walked up to Hermione with a small smirk, "It appears you have a metamorphagi baby."

"Like Tonks?" Hermione inquired with a shocked expression.

"Exactly."

(Sorry, another short chapter, but more to come soon! :) please review!)


	19. Chapter 19

(Okay, so it's a boy. I was thinking about twins, but there aren't any twins on Remus' or Hermione's sides of the family, so it wouldn't make much sense. So I went with the metamorphagi thing :) hope you enjoy.)

Chapter 19

"Remus! I can't fit my jacket!" Hermione yelled from the bedroom, trying and failing repeatedly to zip her denim jacket over a five month old baby bump. Nothing seemed to fit anymore, and until the baby was born it wasn't safe for Hermione to perform magic considering the last pregnancy she had. So she was stuck unable to enlarge her clothing.

Remus came jogging up the stairs, pointed his wand at the jacked, and murmured 'engorgio'. The material stretched out just enough to give Hermione room, "Better?"

"Loads," she nodded and zipped up the jacket before planting a kiss on Remus' lips.

The two headed out into the snowy December air, intent on a lunch somewhere in Hogsmeade. Aariya was at home with Molly Weasley, playing all sorts of games and enjoying her new ability of sight.

Hermione laced her fingers with Remus' as they walked, smiling softly to herself. Everything was evening out for the couple, and this pregnancy (besides the mood swings) had been a breeze for her so far.

Witches and wizards littered the streets of Hogsmeade, doing Christmas shopping, party planning, and buying new robes for their kids before school started again. Hermione enjoyed the sight of children playing in the snow and the occasional kissing couple.

"Remus?" She sighed.

"Yes, dear?" He squeezed her hand gently.

"This is where we had our first date," she pointed at Honeydukes, only fifty feet away.

"That's right," he laughed softly, "I'd forgotten."

"I haven't," Hermione rested her head against his arm as they walked toward the pub a couple of doors down.

Inside, Hermione found a less friendly Hogsmeade. As soon as she walked through the doors, men were cat calling, staring, and winking at her, despite the fact that she was on her husband's arm. Remus sent angry glares, hushing most of it. The couple took a seat in a booth toward the back, waiting for menus.

Once they'd ordered a sandwich and stew, the two stared at one another, not really saying too much. Hermione knew that Remus was a special person in her life. He was her husband. She felt such a strong love for him. Remus felt the same for Hermione. This shone through their eyes as honey met crystal blue.

"Remus?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Mm?"

"How do you think our lives are going to change after we have this baby?" She took a sip of her tea.

He sighed and shook his head, "They'll only change for the better. I can tell you that," he smiled a bit.

"Do you... I mean... Do you want more children?" Hermione gazed into his eyes so deeply that he almost knew she was delving into his thoughts.

"I want as many as you want. If you're done after this one, that's fine. If you want more, that's fine too," he leaned across and kissed her forehead.

"Remus, I just don't know what I want. I would love to go to university and get some kind of degree, but I don't know what I'd do for a career," she frowned.

"You should teach," he downed the rest of his firewhiskey and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah. I should teach," she nodded and stared off at a wall, a soft smile playing at her lips. Teaching would be perfect for her. God knows she was a scholar of sorts, and what better career could one aspire to?

"You're so talented with everything. Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology-"

"Potions," Hermione blurted out before he could finish.

"Potions?" Remus quirked a brow, "But that would mean you have to study under Snape."

"So?"

"You hate Snape."

"Yeah. So?" Hermione smirked and winked, "Worried because I have a thing for older men?"

"Oh GOD! No! Sick! Bloody sick!" Remus flailed around momentarily in disgust while Hermione roared with laughter.

"Seriously, though. I think it's the subject for me."

BBBB

"Absolutely not."

"But, Professor-!"

"No. No way in hell."

Hermione was now at a jog, attempting to keep up with Professor Snape's long strides.

"Why not?" She huffed, nearly running into him as he stopped dead and spun around.

"You think that I don't remember you," he hissed, pinning her against the nearest wall, "You are an insufferable little brat. I remember you running around with Potter and Black, doing all sorts of things you shouldn't have been doing," he leaned closer, "And I remember Lupin. So don't ask. I'm not giving you a bloody internship."

Hermione was frozen in a gaping expression, eyes wide, "Look, I know that you think I was all buddy buddy with James, but-"

"You were. Don't lie. I know that you were absolute best friends with Lily," a glimmer of love or some like emotion shone in his onyx eyes, but was gone just as quickly as it came, "And she was obsessed with Potter."

"That doesn't mean that I-"

He pressed a finger to her lips, "Hush. The conversation is over."

And with that, off he went, robes billowing dramatically behind him.

"He's so bloody dramatic," Hermione rolled her eyes.

(Okay, so it seems that my phone is getting somewhat better. I hope I don't have to take it to the techie doctor :( thanks for the support and understanding, guys. :) Please review!)


	20. Chapter 20

(Okay, so Chapter 19 was short as hell. Sorries! I did that for a reason.. Shhh, don't tell anyone, but this is going to be a super long chapter :D so I hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 20

"He doesn't want me," Hermione sighed and stuffed her mouth with a combination of toast and eggs.

Ginny smirked and took a swig of pumpkin juice, "Does it surprise you at all?" She scooted in a bit so that Hermione could hear her better over the roaring around the hall, "He hates you."

"He has no reason to!" Hermione said through her eggs, eyes wide.

"Yes he does! You can be annoying, 'Mione," Ginny smirked.

"Wha? Me?" Hermione feigned shock before rolling her eyes, "That's no reason to hate someone."

"True," Ginny nodded, pausing for a few moments to gather her thoughts, "Have you considered another subject?"

Hermione slammed her fork down, "I want bloody Potions! It's my life, and my career, so why should I change my mind and aspirations for the likes of Snape?"

"Um, Hermione-"

"And furthermore, I'm tired of everyone being so damned intimidated by him! Yeah, he looks scary but he really isn't! I would know!"

"'Mione-"

"I want to study under him, and if I have to convince Dumbledore to allow it, I bloody well will!"

"Hermione!" Ginny snapped.

"What?"

"Look," she gestured behind Hermione. As the golden haired girl turned, her face paled to a pasty white. There stood Snape, angry and glaring.

"I'll give you the apprenticeship. But if you fuck up, just once, I will send you packing," he turned on his heel, storming out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell," Hermione murmured.

"He is rather freakish, isn't he?" Ginny giggled.

BBBB

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione stood in front of Snape's desk with a look of determination etched on her face.

He lifted his head slowly, eyes narrowing as he took in her pregnant, irritating form, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "The apprenticeship. You told me I could have it. What changed your mind?"

Snape whipped off his reading glasses and massaged his temples, "I overheard yourself and Miss Weasley this morning."

She nodded, "Yes, and?"

"You know nothing! Nothing about me!" He boomed, sending shivers down Hermione. Her eyes widened as he spoke, "And I wish to show you just exactly what I am."

He stood and stormed around the desk, his hands now placed on Hermione's shoulders. She froze, "Yes?"

"Lily.. I wanted to know.." He shook his head, "Nevermind."

"No! What?" Hermione turned her head up to him.

He closed his eyes, pain written all over his face, "Did she ever talk about me?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she might say something, then finally nodded her head in a curt motion.

Severus seemed to light up, but only for a brief moment. He patted the Gryffindor's shoulders and swept out of the room.

BBBB

"I am so fucking sick of being pregnant!" Hermione whined, hand resting over her belly. She'd just now reached the beginning of her final month, and one woman couldn't be happier.

"Just see if the baby is cooked enough to go ahead and induce," Remus sat across from her, sipping a cup of tea.

"No! I'm not going to knock off the balance of nature," Hermione shrieked.

Remus winced at the high pitched noise, "Nothing natural about that."

Hermione smirked and glared, "You just want me to pop him out so I won't be bitchy anymore. Guess what? I won't be sleeping properly for four months, so the joke is on you. I'll still be a bitch."

Remus groaned and closed his eyes, "I forgot about that... Waking up at all hours of the night... Damn it."

"Next time, wear a rubber," Hermione snickered as Remus popped her arm playfully.

The next few weeks were hell. Graduation was coming up the following Friday, then Hogwarts shut down for the summer, followed by Hermione delivery. She was due at the end of April, and no one was really sure how she'd do with this delivery. The baby was much bigger than her first, and so Hermione was terrified to say the least.

The morning of graduation, Hermione packed her bags, dressed accordingly, and headed down to the Great Hall. Seventh year students were lined up in a queue according to alphabetical order, leaving Hermione about 3/4 of the way up. She gave a small wave at Remus, grinning widely, and located her parents a few rows back. They smiled warmly up at her.

As Professor McGonagall called names, all Hermione could think about was how sweaty she was. She felt hot in her black dress robes. The Great Hall was clammy.

"Mrs. Hermione Lupin!" McGonagall called.

Hermione didn't hear her.

"Mrs. Hermione Lupin!" She repeated.

"Hermione?"

Hermione collapsed. Thankfully, a Ravenclaw behind her caught her before she hit the ground.

BBBB

"She's sleeping," Remus whispered.

Hermione cracked her eyes open, catching blurry sight of her baby boy in Remus' arms. The tiny bundle was snow white with bright blue hair. She smiled softly before falling asleep yet again.

"What happened?" Harry stood in the doorway, taking his brand new godson with a grin. The baby smacked and stared up at Harry with shocking, blue eyes to match his hair.

"They said that she was dehydrated. She started to go into labor and her body couldn't handle it. They performed a c-section about two hours ago," Remus glanced over at a pale but peaceful Hermione.

"Well he's perfect," Harry kissed the baby's head and handed him back to his father.

A few hours later, Hermione woke to a baby's cry. She slowly opened her eyes, trying and failing to sit herself up, "It hurts," she moaned, clutching at her stomach.

Remus jumped up and pressed the button to her morphine drip before pulling their sleepy son out of his hospital crib. Now the child had cotton candy colored pink fluff on top of his head. Hermione giggled and took him from Remus, looking him over lovingly.

"He's perfect," she kissed the little one's forehead.

"So.. What are we naming him?" Remus took a seat on the edge of Hermione's bed, eyes floating over his son and wife.

Hermione sighed and leaned up to kiss him softly, "I'll let you decide."

Remus blinked, "Wha? No!"

"Night night," Hermione handed the baby back and rolled over, eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

Remus cursed to himself and snatched the baby name book out of Hermione's satchel, flipping through it until he reached the boy's names.

An hour later, he was shaking Hermione awake again, "Liam."

"What?"

"Liam. Liam Nicoli Lupin," he slammed the book closed.

"Sounds good, love," and with that she was asleep yet again.

Remus smirked and looked down at little Liam, "This will be a long hospital stay."

BBBB

"Where's my robe?" Hermione called from upstairs. Remus was busy packing Aariya's little bookbag full of crayons and coloring books and preparing Liam with juice and cookies.

"I haven't the foggiest!" Remus called in return, ushering Aariya toward the door.

"Daddy, hims jacket not zippied," Aariya squeaked out, pointing at Liam. Her little brother squealed and bounced in his high chair. At the moment, his hair was a mixture of green and blue, and one eye was green, and one eye was blue.

Remus nodded, "I know that, Aariya. Thank you," he patted her on the rear as he swept by to gather the last of his teaching supplies. "Hermione! We're going to miss the train!"

"I know, I know!" Hermione huffed as she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She scooped Liam out of his high chair and tossed Aariya her juice box. The four year old giggled and caught it in mid-air, but not with her hands. Accidental magic levitated the juice down until it dropped into her unzipped backpack. Hermione smirked at the little witch and shifted a two-year old Liam onto her right hip.

"Are we ready?" Remus panted, gathering their luggage.

"Yes," Hermione grinned and ushered the little family out toward the car.

The ride to the train station was much longer than Hermione remembered. She assumed that this was due to her eagerness to get back to Hogwarts, this time a teacher, not a student.

The following year, she had completed her apprenticeship, been offered a job as the new Potions teacher, and took on another apprenticeship to follow under Minerva McGonagall. Hermione was well on her way to being great. While she had her successes, Remus wasn't without his own. He'd managed to take over the Care of Magical Creatures course for Hagrid, seeing as the half-giant was getting married and moving to France.

This meant that Aariya and Liam were to make Hogwarts their home. Both parents had their issues with this arrangement. Hermione was concerned that the children might get lost trying to wander the corridors. Remus didn't want them growing up in a completely magical environment. Professor Snape took care of the problem.

Yes, as strange as it would seem, Snape offered to babysit the two children while their parents were working, therefore keeping them safe in Remus and Hermione's quarters, as well as away from magic.

Remus had been shocked by the change of heart, but quickly realized that Severus simply wished to study Liam, therefore learning more about metamorphagi. There was the real Snape: manipulative and selfish.

The couple didn't really care about his motives, as long as their children were well taken care of. Hermione knew that Severus was out for his own gain, but she couldn't help but grin when she thought of him changing a soiled diaper.

"There! Go!" Remus cried as they rushed down the train station towards the Hogwarts Express. After shoving through to platform 9 3/4, the two ushered their children onto the train. Inside, Hermione found smiling faces, including that of Head Girl, Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny! You got Head Girl?" Hermione exclaimed after pushing Aariya into the compartment with Liam not far ahead.

"Yeah! I did!" She beamed, offering Hermione a seat. Remus shoved their baggage overhead and sat across from the two young women.

"I'm so proud of you," Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek and lifted Liam onto her lap.

"He's so big!" Ginny tickled the little boy's belly and grinned when he giggled and wiggled.

"Stot!" He squealed, flailing his arms.

"I remember when he was just born," she smiled warmly and pulled Aariya up into her lap, "And you too, Aariya."

"Hims still little," Aariya pointed at Liam.

"Oh, I know. And you're a big girl," Ginny grinned.

"Yeps, I am," she nodded in a matter-of-fact fashion.

(Please review! Make my day happy :D)


	21. Chapter 21

(To Hermione Granger-Weasley, I'm planning to carry this on until one of the characters passes away. So, apparently you're a mind reader. Don't ask me who dies. I'm not telling you. All that I can tell you is... It's a main character. But that death won't be happening anytime soon. Hope you all enjoy reading! Below is a serious note. Guys, don't drink and drive. Please. I love you all too much to see something happen to you. :(

This chapter is dedicated to Ryan Dunn. You always made me laugh, and I know you're up in heaven being a clown for the angels. R.I.P

DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!)

Chapter 21

Severus Snape was in the deepest, most restful, most peaceful sleep he'd ever enjoyed. Dreams of first years actually getting their potions right on the first try were dancing about in his head.

He rolled on his side, sighing contentedly as another dream took him over. This dream was much more vivid. He and Lily Evans walked along the edge of the Black Lake, hand in hand, talking quietly to each other. Severus saw a bright light up ahead and knew that soon, Lily would be gone.

"Stay... Stay with me," he pleaded, clasping both of her tiny hands in his.

"I have to go on. I've watched over you for sixteen years. It's time to go on to the after life. James left me a long time ago. I've been lonely," she stroked the backs of his hands with her thumbs, a loving expression dancing over her sweet face.

"You're all I have. If I lose you, I'll have nothing," he felt hot tears begin to roll down his haggard face.

"That isn't true. You have these children," Lily lifted a ghostly arm, pointing toward Aariya and Liam playing in the grass only a few yards away.

"They aren't mine, Lily, they're Remus'," he cupped her cheek.

"Yes, but I sent them to you," she smiled softly.

"You sent them to me?" He frowned, unsure of what she meant.

"Yes, love. They aren't only a part of Hermione and Remus. They are also a part of me. I created them with pieces of my soul. Aariya has the gift of loving without judgement. Liam has the gift of powerful magic. Apart, they will not be great. But if you mold them, teach them, they will one day rule harmoniously. They are the future of our world. And Liam? Well, Sirius had me add his charm and wit to the little one's soul. He will remind you of all of us," she began walking backwards toward the light.

"No! Lily, wait! I have questions!" Severus chased after her, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch her.

"Ask Aariya," she called just before evaporating into a fine, golden mist.

"Where's Daddy?" Severus woke to a four year old with Hermione's face standing not even three inches from his bed. He jumped and jerked up the bed covers.

"What?" He groaned, hating that the girl had jerked him from his dream.

"Mummy left us here. Her told me to poke you in the nose til you woked up," Aariya giggled, sandy blond pigtails bouncing.

Severus rolled his eyes. That sounded like a command Hermione would give, "Where is your brother."

"Him's watching toons," she pointed toward Severus' living room.

"Go watch the cartoons with him while I get dressed," Severus shooed the little girl out of his bedroom. After she'd slammed the door, he jerked on his shirt and jeans, well prepared to be comfortable while dealing with children for the day.

He glanced at his clock and groaned. It wasn't even seven yet. The dream he'd just experienced made him slightly nervous. Was it real? Lily would often pop up in his dreams, but they were never that vivid. Most of the time they were memories replaying in his head.

After pulling on his sneakers, he stepped out into the living room, eyes flickering to the kids in front of a portable DVD player. The two were watching some silly muggle cartoon called Spongebob, American, no doubt. He sighed and walked into the kitchen area for a cup of tea, glad that they had something to occupy them until breakfast rolled around at 8.

"Liam, stop it!" Aariya cried, bouncing with irritation. Liam giggled, turning his face into parts of Spongebob. First was the nose, then the eyes, and then turned a sickening yellow.

"Liam!" Severus called. The two year old narrowed his eyes angrily and morphed back to his normal face, however left his hair Spongebob yellow in defiance. Severus shook his head with a smirk. Hermione's children were just as stubborn as she was.

An hour passed faster than Severus expected. The children had behaved themselves so far, and were now eager to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. With one little hand in each of his, Severus walked the two upstairs from the dungeons and into the buzzing Great Hall. Nearly as soon as they'd entered, heads were turning, eyes wide at the sight of Severus with kids. It was like seeing chocolate on a hot dog. It just didn't seem right.

"Never thought I'd see that," a fifth year Gryffindor muttered to his friend before the two burst into laughter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Severus called. He heard angry grumbles and grinned widely.

Hermione and Remus sat up at the teachers table, and were now waving at the three approaching. Aariya jerked away from Severus and ran at full speed up to her father, jumping into his lap.

"Daddy! Hims a good babysitter," she pointed at Severus, "Him watched Spongebob with me and Liam."

"Well that's good," Remus sent a shock expression Hermione's way as Severus ushered Liam up the stairs.

"Why is his hair yellow?" Hermione quirked a brow.

"Aariya. Spongebob. Morphing faces. I told him no. Stubborn as hell," Severus murmured quickly as he lifted Liam into Hermione's lap.

"Sounds about right," Hermione smirked, "Liam, no yellow hair."

Liam whined but obliged, his hair quickly turning into a sandy blond like Aariya's, "Mean."

"I am not!" Hermione tickled him.

"Sure," Remus grinned, feeding Aariya a spoonful of grapefruit.

"Remus!" Hermione scolded, smacking his arm.

"Stot!" Liam squealed at his mother, "Not hit daddy!"

"Yes sir," Hermione feigned a stern expression and snickered once Liam had turned to his cheerios.

BBBB

"I really don't want to," Severus shook his head at Aariya who was holding up a concoction she'd made playing Potions. It was chocolate pudding mixed with grass, dead ants, and hot sauce.

"Try! It make you real smart!" She assured him.

Severus groaned and took the bowl, turning from her to pretend to take a bite. He spun around and handed it back, "Oh, yes. Good work."

"Tank you," she wore a satisfied little smirk as she set the bowl on the counter and skipped off to play with Liam who was sitting in front of a mirror. He was changing his hair to every color in the rainbow. Severus was quite surprised that the boy had such control at such a young age.

He took a seat on the couch, glancing over at the clock. It was nearly three o'clock, which meant that Remus and Hermione would be coming to pick up the children fairly soon. Severus couldn't be happier.

Lily's words flowed through his mind again. There was something about the two children that was oddly familiar. Could Lily have really given them part of her soul?

There was a knock on the door all of a sudden, and in walked Hermione, "I'm here for my little angels."

"You have no idea what little angels they are," Severus forced a smile.

(I really hope you liked this chapter. Lots of plot bunnies are hopping around in my head. Please review!)


	22. Chapter 22

(Ookay, so I managed to get like two reviews off the last chapter. I thought I'd get more! :O this chapter is a little less Severus oriented but it does have him in it. Questions? Comments? Drop me a review!)

Chapter 22

Remus groaned and rolled over, slamming his hand down on the chirrping alarm clock beside the bed. Hermione was already in the shower, having woken an hour before her husband.

He stood and shuffled slowly into the bathroom, using the loo before slipping into the shower behind Hermione. She smiled and leaned back against him, eyes closed as the hot water cascaded over the couple.

"G'morning," Remus mumbled into her ear.

"Morning," she cooed.

"How was your night?" Remus inquired as he grabbed for the soap.

"Mm... I slept pretty well," Hermione turned to face him while she shampooed her hair.

"I slept like shit," he sighed and scrubbed his face.

"At least it's Friday. We can sleep in tomorrow morning," Hermione kissed his chest.

"Hmm... Unless Aariya and Liam get up at the crack of dawn," Remus groaned.

She laughed softly, "Our children? Never."

"Ha!" He smirked and handed Hermione the conditioner before scrubbing his own scalp.

She giggled as she coated her hair with the lavender scented conditioner, rinsed it out, and stepped out of the shower. She felt around for her wand, "Accio warm towel."

A plush, pink towel flew into her hand and she dried her eyes before wrapping it around herself. Just then, there was a little knock at the door, and in walked Aariya.

"Mummy, are we goin' to the babysitter?" She stared up at Hermione with hopeful, wide eyes.

"Yes, dear. Go get dressed," she smiled warmly.

Aariya skipped off toward the bedroom she shared with her brother. Hermione smirked and turned to a now soaking wet, but clean Remus.

"I'm gonna get dressed and drop them off with Severus," she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, "Be ready. Today is our first day with the seventh year students."

Remus rolled his eyes, "They'll all have seventh year syndrome. Won't listen to a bloody thing we say."

"Some will," Hermione called from the bedroom.

BBBB

"Class," Remus swept through the classroom to the front, scribbling his name on the chalk board, "I am Professor Lupin, not to be confused with my stunning wife, Professor Hermione Lupin," he gained a couple of chuckles, "Now. The ten of you have selected the Care of Magical Creatures class as one of your main courses of study for seventh year. This means that either you signed up for classes too late, or you want to actually care for these creatures as a career."

"I want to care for dragons," a Slytherin girl in the front smiled widely.

"I just forgot to sign up for classes," a Gryffindor grinned sheepishly, twirling one of his curls.

The class roared with laughter, "All right, settle down," Remus smirked, "I'm hoping that you all are serious about this class, no less. Any issues that arise not pertaining to this class will be handled on your _own_ time. I do _not _wish to play mediator."

"Understood," the class chimed.

Remus gave a satisfied grin, "Turn to page two in your Magical Beasts: Level 7 books, please."

BBBB

"My name is Professor Lupin. I expect for you all to call me by this name, even if you know me personally outside of class," she flicked her eyes to a blushing Ginny, "For your first assignment, I would like to hear what career you plan to apply Potions to. If you simply took this class for pleasure, write about why you enjoy Potions."

Ginny raised her hand, "What if your mum made you take Potions?"

There were giggles littered around the room, "Then you write about why your mum made you take the class, Miss Weasley."

"Okay," Ginny grinned and tapped the feather of her quill on her chin.

"Getting back on the subject," Hermione sighed, "I want all of you to know that I am available during school hours and an hour afterward for tutoring, but I do have a family and life of my own. If you need extra help, sign this list here on my desk and I will arrange tutoring for you with either another professor, myself, or a qualified student. If you wish to become a tutor, leave your name on the chalk board after class," she eyed the mixture of Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws. Not one Hufflepuff had chosen the class.

"Shall we start writing?" A Ravenclaw girl asked shyly.

"Yes. Begin. You have an hour. Whatever is left, do for homework," Hermione took a seat behind her desk and set a timer.

BBBB

"What is the problem?" Severus stormed into the living room where Liam was attempting to tear a book out of Aariya's grip.

"It isn't him's book!" Aariya squealed, "It's my book!"

"No! Mine!" Liam cried.

Severus snatched the book out of the children's hands, examining the cover, "Actually, it's my book," he sighed, closing the Advanced Potions book and setting it up high where the kids couldn't reach.

Both kids began screaming at an ear piercing pitch, flailing their arms as two tantrums set in. Severus groaned and walked into the other room. Fifteen more minutes and Hermione would come pick up the little devils. Since they'd arrived that morning, both had been evil. All they'd done all day was fight.

"I want my mummy!" Aariya screeched.

"I want your mummy too," Severus mumbled, near tears.

(This was a short chapter. I'm sick as a dog, and my best friend's birthday is tomorrow. Epic fail. Please be patient with me. I'm going to try to update again today, but I might not be able to. Please review.)


	23. Chapter 23

(Feeling much better, thank GOD. I would ask you all to enjoy this chapter, please review, and thank you all for reading this far :) Oh, and if you have suggestions, questions, or comments, please leave them in your review. I'll answer them promptly. Hermione Granger-Weasley, I hope your dogs are doing better!)

Chapter 23

Crisp, night air filled Hermione's lungs as she walked along the lakeside, gazing out over the darkened water. Her arms wrapped around her thin body, keeping her feeling warm and secure.

It had been two years since she'd started her work as Potions Mistress at Hogwarts, and now that she felt established, almost as if she were home again, things had begun to fall into place naturally. Her classroom was like her escape. Whenever her six year old, four year old, and husband were beginning to edge on her nerves, she could find release in teaching.

Hermione loved her family dearly, but she had been feeling tired as of late. She wanted a vacation by herself, although she knew that wasn't possible for the moment. School wouldn't be out until that May, and it was now only the beginning of February.

Her hand floated down to caress her swollen belly, feeling a baby kick right beneath the surface. She was due any day now, and somehow she'd wanted her pregnancy to last longer. It wasn't that she was unready for a new baby, but she'd enjoyed this pregnancy. It had been quite short and pleasant, with no complications to speak of.

Aariya desperately wanted a baby sister while Liam wanted a brother. Remus wasn't really particular. He honestly could have cared less which gender their third child would be. Hermione wanted another little girl. There was something special about daughters, not that she didn't love Liam just the same.

The sun was beginning to rise now, signaling to Hermione that she had been standing outside for nearly six hours now. Ever since her ninth month began she couldn't sleep. During the day she would take a dreamless sleeping draught in order to nap, but if she took the potion after dark it would have no effect. Poppy reasoned that the baby was more active in the evening, which burned up the potion before it had chance to really help.

"What are you doing out here?" Severus Snape wandered up behind a restless Hermione, his hands tucked in his pockets.

He had been so helpful with the children, keeping them every day for the couple. He was more than happy to take on an infant once Hermione gave birth, seeing as he'd be named godfather. Harry was godfather of both Aariya and Liam, however.

"Couldn't sleep," she murmured, not turning away from the sun-sparkled water.

He nodded curtly, "Do you mind if I join you?" He took the few steps to stand beside her.

"Of course not," she forced a smile and took a seat on the grass.

Severus returned the polite smile as he kneeled beside her, "You aren't happy."

"I am," Hermione frowned in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

"I know you," he smirked, "I've known you since you were just under eleven years old."

She sighed deeply, "I'm just not sure that I want to keep expanding this family. Aariya is not a wolf, but Liam is. I'm terrified that this baby will be as well. I don't think it's fair to keep bringing werewolves into the world."

"That isn't why you don't want this baby," Severus frowned, "There's a more selfish reason."

She rolled her eyes, "Not everyone is selfish, Severus. No, I don't really want another baby. I don't want to be up all night long, rocking a screaming child with colic. No, that doesn't sound appealing."

"Doesn't Remus help?" He leaned back on his elbows as they watched the sun rise.

"Yes. Well, some," she tilted her head a bit, "Not as much as he did with Aariya. With her he was so helpful, so attentive. It was a different story with Liam," she licked her lips, "So I'm concerned that it will be the same way with this one."

"Just tell him to help you," Severus suggested, leaning toward her a bit, "He doesn't know you need more help unless you tell him."

"Thank you for everything," Hermione reached over and hugged her former professor tightly.

"I... Erm... Okay," Severus laughed nervously, not used to physical contact of any sort.

She giggled, "It's just a hug."

"Yeah," he nodded, a warm smile dancing on his lips.

The two sat in silence for a while, staring out at the sun rising so beautifully. Hermione knew that her children would be up in no less than an hour, and the thought of chasing them around all day just made her tired. Severus seemed to pick up on this.

"I can watch the kids today if you'd like," he suggested casually.

Hermione seemed to light up, "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah! Of course," he smiled warmly.

She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you so much!"

Severus went white, definitely not used to this kind of physical contact. He met Hermione's eyes, locking them with his. They stared at one another for a few moments, not really sure what to say.

"There you are," Remus beamed, breaking the awkward moment between his wife and his friend.

The two separated instantly and adjusted their expressions, "Hello, love."

"Have you been up all night?" Remus inquired.

"I'll be in my room. Drop the kids by when they get up," Severus stood, flashed a strained smile, and headed back into the castle.

"We really need to get him a girl," Remus chuckled.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, laughing nervously.

BBBB

The strange moment between Severus and Hermione loomed over the two for days. While Severus was perplexed by Hermione's actions toward him, she was concerned for her marriage. She wasn't sure as to why she was feeling the way she was. Did she have a crush on another man?

Hermione chose to stay as far away from the man in question as humanly possible. Time was standing still now for her, seeing as every second of the day seemed more like an hour or two. Life without Snape was proving to be rather mundane.

"Are you avoiding me?" Severus spun Hermione around, finally having caught her in the Great Hall that evening.

"What? No!" Hermione shook her head stubbornly.

"It sure as hell seems like it. You know, you may have been an insufferable prat throughout your schooling, but I've come to rather like you. As a friend of course," he added quickly, clearing his throat.

She blinked, "I... I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy. And right now I have something to attend to."

Severus caught her again as she turned to walk away, "Listen. Stop. What is the issue?"

Hermione growled and stomped her foot angrily before dragging the confused man out into the corridor, away from prying eyes and ears. She turned to him in one swift motion, "I think I'm developing a bit of a... Erm... Crush on you," her cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

Severus let out a bit of a laugh, "What? Me?"

"Yes. Don't laugh! It isn't funny," she turned her eyes away, embarrassed now.

"Merlin, this is rich. I wonder what Lupin would think of that," Severus snorted.

"You won't say a bloody word!" Hermione wore a most threatening expression as she took a few steps toward him.

"I wouldn't dare," he smirked.

"Somehow I don't believe you," she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would I hang myself? Honestly?" He quirked a brow inquisitively.

She thought on it for a moment before smiling nervously and shaking her head, "I suppose not."

"It's innocent. As long as you don't act on the impulse you have no worries," he assured her.

"I hope not," Hermione chewed her lower lip.

BBBB

"What's the matter with you?" Remus took a seat next to his weary wife.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that I'm a giant, fat cow," she groaned.

"You are not," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm so tired of being pregnant," she growled.

"I know this. You should give birth any day now. Then you'll be all done with babies," he kissed her forehead.

Relief flooded over Hermione at that moment, "So you mean we don't have to keep having kids?"

Remus frowned, "I think three are plenty."

"Do you know how very much I love you?" Hermione leaned in and enveloped her husband in a warm embrace.

"Yes, love."

(Okay, so yay! We have 101 reviews! Woot! I love you all. More to come soon, so please review, and once again if you have questions, concerns, or comments, please drop them in your review. I will respond asap!)


	24. Chapter 24

(Ariah23, the last few chapters were Sevvie based because I'm going somewhere with a plot bunny. Remus will be much more involved in this chapter :) AriesPrincess-Slyffindor, there will be no cheating.)

Chapter 24

While Hermione was debating the state of her lunacy, Remus was panicking inwardly about the arrival of their new baby. He loved children, yet there was something terrifying about adding another little one to their already chaotic household.

Remus showered, dressed, and headed into town, intent on a day all to himself. Hogsmeade wasn't too far away, so occasionally Remus would skip out of lunch in order to grab a bite at one of the pubs instead. The atmosphere wasn't really what he craved (after all, who likes dirty old drunkards?). He simply enjoyed being on his own. He'd been that way for so long that it sometimes irked him to have his wife and kids around.

"Firewhiskey and a turkey sandwich," he called over the bar before taking a seat at the nearest booth. Surprisingly, the pub was rather empty. Remus only spotted two other men settled around.

After his meal was delivered and he was just about to dive into the chips that came along with it, in walked a very old friend.

"Remus," Arthur Weasley took a seat across from the slightly younger man.

"Good to see you, Arthur," Remus smiled and took a bite of his gargantuan sandwich.

"Likewise. How's that wife of yours?" Arthur inquired with a slight frown. Remus didn't like this.

"She's just fine. Due any day," Remus forced another smile, "What brings you here?"

"You need to watch her," Arthur warned.

Remus quirked a brow and set his sandwich down, suddenly no longer hungry, "What do you mean?"

"Ginny wrote home and told her mum that Hermione has been spending an awful lot of time with Severus," Arthur paid for his own firewhiskey and took a bite.

"Yes. I'm well aware," Remus replied curtly.

"Well, she saw them getting rather cozy by the lake just a few days ago," the redheaded man darkened considerably.

"What?" Remus sneered.

"Yeah. Apparently the two of them have been spending more time together than you are aware of," Arthur drained the bottle in his hand and stood, "Just thought you ought to know."

Remus watched his friend leave the pub, anger rising from deep within himself. Hermione had never given him reason to suspect her of infedelity, but now he wasn't so sure that his young wife was as happy in their marriage as she seemed.

He stood and stormed back toward the castle, fury flooding through him.

BBBB

"What?" Hermione blinked at Remus.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Is there any truth to it?" He scowled, pacing in front of a seated Hermione.

"No! Not at all! I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek for being so helpful with the children! Nothing more!" Her eyes were wide, tears threatening to pour fourth. Why did Ginny have to open her mouth?

"I don't want you spending so much time with him. You're my wife!" He thundered.

Hermione squeaked out a response, "I'm sorry!"

"Do you have anything to be sorry for? Just be honest," Remus stopped dead in front of her before kneeling down so he was at her level.

"I... No!" Hermione squealed, her own fury now coursing through magical veins, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Keep it that way," he patted her knee, forced a smile, and exited the room.

The couple stayed their separate ways for the next few days. Remus kept himself occupied with work while Hermione made sure she was preparing for their newest addition to the Lupin family. Everything was strained between the husband and wife. Even simple conversation was becomming incredibly difficult for either to manage.

Hermione knew she'd done nothing wrong, but Remus wasn't so sure. The combination of insecurity and old memories were making him paranoid.

It was approximately three o'clock in the morning when Hermione shook her husband awake, "Remus! Remus!"

"Huh? What?" The weary man sat up slowly before glancing over at the clock.

"I'm in labor," she hissed, attempting to keep the children asleep.

"I'll get Severus. You go down to the hospital wing with Dobby," Remus slid out of bed and began jerking clothes on.

"Dobby?" Hermione whispered, hoping the little elf would pop up once he was needed. Sure enough, after only a moment, Dobby apparated into the bedroom wearing a nightie of sorts.

"Dobby can help Mrs. Lupin," Dobby grinned at the prospect of being needed.

"Yes, please escort me to the hospital wing. I'm about to have the baby," she smiled softly to the adorable little elf who was now bouncing up and down with glee.

"Yes, Mrs. Lupin. Dobby will take Mrs. Lupin to the hospital wing straight away!" He grabbed her hand and pulled the pregnant woman unceremoniously through the bedroom door.

BBBB

"Push!" Poppy urged.

"No more!" Hermione panted out. She'd been pushing for an hour now, and still the baby wasn't coming.

"You must! Push!"

"Arrrggghhhh!" Hermione grunted loudly, bearing her teeth and squeezing Remus to death as she attempted to force her baby out of its cozy home.

"She may need to go under again," Poppy murmured to the medi-wizard assisting her.

"What? No! Not another surgery," Hermione whined.

"We'll see. But if the child doesn't come in five more pushes we're going to have to perform a cesarean," Poppy warned.

Ten pushes later, a brand new baby was welcomed into the world. Hermione and Remus held hands as their new child was cleaned and given a short checkup.

A high-pitched cry echoed through the hospital wing, signifying new life. Remus broke down into tears as he held his wife. The combination of himself and her had formed the most beautiful thing.

"It's a little girl," Poppy grinned as she handed off the pink bundle to her father. Remus stared into the child's honey eyes.

"She's perfect," he leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"What are we naming her?" Hermione brushed her hand through her daughter's curly blond hair.

"Oh no, you made me name Liam. This one's all yours," Remus laughed.

She feigned irritation with a slight smirk and stared down at the curious little girl, "I think Isabelle is a good name."

"I would agree," Remus smiled warmly.

BBBB

"Liam!" Hermione growled, "Where are your shoes? We have to leave!"

"But I don't want to, Mum!" A four year old Liam stomped through the living room.

"Now!" Remus chimed in. Liam rolled his eyes, flashed his hair neon green (Hermione's least favorite color) and stormed into his bedroom.

"What is with him? He's too little for that attitude. And where's Aariya?" Hermione inquired.

"Here, Mum," the six year old perked up from the couch, "I'm all packed."

"And where-"

"Isabelle is with Severus," Remus smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"Okay. Everyone is where they should be. When will the train arrive?" Hermione checked her watch, "Gods. We have thirty minutes."

The Lupin family rushed through their Hogwarts home as quickly as possible, grabbing each and every bit of personal material to take home for the summer. Finally, after Remus had sent for help with their baggage, they headed to the train.

With ten minutes to spare the little family ducked into the Hogwarts Express and barely got a chance to wave goodbye to their friends and acquaintances before they were on the way home.

Hermione cradled little Isabelle in her arms, gazing out the window at the trees whooshing past, "We have Ginny and Harry's wedding in a week."

"Yes. No children allowed. We'll have to hire a sitter," Remus nodded as he pulled Aariya into his lap. She had her nose in a book, just like her mother and father.

"Parvati is watching them," Hermione sighed, "I already arranged it."

"Good," Remus nodded and quirked a brow at the green haired Liam sitting on the carpet. He was zooming his toy cars around with wandless magic.

"Our children are exceptionally gifted," Hermione spoke up suddenly.

"Well, they're our children," Remus smirked.

"Yes, but how many four year olds do you know that can control their accidental magic. Look at that," Hermione gestured to their son.

Remus nodded, "Yes. Aariya was doing the same at that age."

"And so will Isabelle. She got angry this morning and a picture fell off the nightstand and shattered," Hermione swallowed hard.

"Perhaps our fallen loved ones have given them gifts," Remus smirked.

"What?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the spirit realm?" Remus inquired as Aariya slid off his lap to play with her little brother.

"Oh, what a load of rubbish," Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted Isabelle up to her shoulder. The infant cooed and snuggled into the crook of her mother's neck.

"No, no rubbish. For ages, people have recycled parts of their spirits to make new ones. Such as my mother always said I had the wit of my grandfather, and the temper of my grandmother," Remus explained.

"That's simple genetics," Hermione shook her head.

"No. Have you noticed how powerful You-Know-Who became with the more people he killed? He was using their magic to make himself-"

"Listen, you aren't going to tell me that our children have recycled spirits," anger flooded through her.

"But doesn't Aariya remind you so much of Lily?" Remus furrowed his brow, "The things she does, the way she acts?"

"Well... Yes... I suppose."

"That isn't genetics. You aren't related to Lily, and neither am I," he stated matter-of-factly.

(Okay, so everyone got all terrified that Hermione was going to cheat. She didn't. I just wanted to add a bit of tension between she and Remus. All done! More to come soon. Please review!)


	25. Chapter 25

(Okay... I'm sorry for how long it's taken to update. I've been sick and then my son got sick. Bah. If you have kids you know how that is! Well, enjoy this chapter.)

Chapter 25

Summer was coming and going before the Lupins even had time to embrace and enjoy their vacation. Hermione had taken up a part-time job in Muggle London working as a cashier in a health food store, while Remus was doing yardwork all through the neighborhood. Severus was enjoying his babysitting pay, which was just enough for him to refurbish his home in Spinner's End as August hit.

Currently, the snarky Potions Master was bouncing six month old Isabelle on his knee, grinning at the giggling, drooling child. She was teething now, and the only thing that kept her from screaming was being bounced.

"Why does Belle drool?" Liam stared at the golden, curly-haired baby.

"She's teething," Severus answered simply.

"Why is she teething," he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"All babies teeth," Severus sighed.

"Why?" Liam sat down next to his babysitter.

"Haven't the foggiest," Severus rolled his eyes, hoping Liam would be quiet. He was going through the 'why' stage, asking questions when questions weren't even warranted.

"Okay," he shrugged and flicked on the television.

In walked Aariya, her darkening hair flowing down her back. Severus was nearly sure that it would be chocolate by the time she hit her first year. Hermione honestly couldn't explain where the color came from.

"When will Daddy be home?" Aariya poked Liam in the cheek.

"Stop it!" Liam squealed and slapped Aariya's hand.

"You stop it! He hit me, Severus!" Aariya screeched which scared Isabelle. She began to cry at a pitch only audible to dogs.

Severus winced, trying to keep calm as Aariya and Liam went into a slapping fight and Isabelle proceeded to mock them, her little hands smacking Severus in the face.

One, two, three-

"Hey!" Remus shut the front door, anger written all over his face, "Quit!"

All three children went silent, eyes flicking to their father. Aariya and Liam looked like they were about to cry, knowing they'd be punished for misbehaving.

"Aariya, to your room! Liam, to your room!" Remus boomed, watching as his son and daughter zipped off as fast as their little legs would carry them. Isabelle grinned at her father.

"Isabelle has been fine. She's just sore from teething," Severus handed the little girl off to her father, "If you don't mind, I'm going to head home."

Severus had been there since six that morning when the Lupins had gone to work. It was now six in the evening, and he felt he'd had enough of the children's antics for one day.

"Yeah. Go on. I'll have your money Monday morning," Remus smiled and shifted Isabelle to his hip as Severus exited, shutting the door hard.

BBBB

"I'm Potions Mistress this year, and it seems you've been moved to teaching Charms," Hermione smirked, flipping through the booklet she'd received by owl that evening.

Remus climbed into bed and rolled his eyes, "I rather enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures. I really don't care for Charms," he sighed and snuggled up to Hermione, peering over her shoulder to read.

"It seems they're taking children six years and older for pre-school classes," Hermione smiled, "We should be getting a letter for Aariya soon."

"It's only the third of August," Remus frowned, "They don't usually send letters until the end of the month."

"Hogwarts is changing, love," she leaned back to kiss him softly before tucking the booklet away in the bedside table drawer.

"So are we," he leaned in to kiss her deeply, his hand cupping her cheek. She sighed softly and returned the kiss.

Before either knew it they were undressed, Remus on top of his young wife. He kissed from her jawline down to her neck, hands roaming her slender body. She arched her back slightly and let out a low moan, eyes closing as he took one of her hardening peaks into his mouth.

The two rolled, Hermione now on top of her husband, their lips meeting once more. She lowered her hips slowly, sheathing herself onto him.

BBBB

The air was beginning to get unbearably thick with humidity and heat, forcing the witches and wizards as well as Muggles of London to stay indoors. The Lupins used their fans, cutting down on the cost of air conditioning. Yes, they could use a sustained cooling charm, but if they had used it, it might attract unwanted attention to their supposedly Muggle home.

Remus currently sat out in the flower bed, planting some sort of pink blooming bush that Hermione had never seen before. She watched him from the window, smirking as he wiped the sweat from his brow and continued on.

The phone rang somewhere in the background and she heard Aariya answer it before the little girl padded down the hallway to her mother, "Severus is on the phone."

Hermione smiled warmly and took it, "Thanks, love."

She watched as Aariya turned and jogged up the stairs toward her room, vanishing at the landing. Hermione lifted the wireless up to her ear.

"Severus, I was just about to-"

"I need your help," Severus panted, "Please. Come to my home now."

Hermione blinked and glanced out the window at Remus, "I'll gather Remus and we'll be there at once."

"No! Just you, Hermione," he warned before the phone gave a loud click. Hermione jerked the phone down from her ear to see that he'd disconnected the call.

Going at a jog, she headed for the garden, "Remus! I'll be back!" She called out the front door, noting the confused look on the wizard's face before she jumped in the fireplace and threw down powder, "Spinner's End!"

There he was, half of his leg completely shredded, and his face bloodied. Hermione swallowed hard, willing herself not to vomit as she raced toward the Potions Master and knelt beside him, jerking her beaded back out of her pocket.

"Engorgio," she murmured and watched as the bag grew to its normal size. Digging through it frantically, the witch found the potions and salve she sought. The acrid smell of feces hit her nostrils as she leaned over the man to pour healing potions down his throat.

"I'm sorry," he gasped after swallowing hard.

"Shh.. Scourgify," she muttered, watching as the dirt, blood, and excrement vanished from Severus' broken body.

"I tried... Tried to reason, but I couldn't-"

"Hush!" Hermione scolded him and tore her wand from her pocket, running it from his head to his toes. Immediately the leg repaired itself, only leaving black bruises over the normally pale flesh. The rest of him returned to normal although he had lost a lot of blood and was therefore half-conscious. Hermione poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat.

"Thank you," he murmured before closing his eyes, trying to relax as the potions worked their magic.

At least half an hour went by before Severus was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot tea in his hand. Hermione had taken a seat across from him, waiting for him to decide to speak. She wanted to know what had happened but didn't have the guts to press him.

Finally the Potions Master spoke, "Werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes. In the Forbidden Forest. They seek Remus," Severus scowled, his eyes flickering from his tea to her shocked face.

"For what? Remus isn't in contact with any other wolves. He takes his wolfsbane religiously to keep from turning," she protested this information.

"They want to know how he produced children without the curse," he informed her, a sober expression on his pale face.

"The.. The curse? What?" Hermione was lost now. What the bloody hell was Severus talking about?

"Listen, witch!" He growled, slamming the tea cup down with such force that it shattered. "The curse! The reason he would normal turn with each full moon! They call this 'the curse'!"

Hermione jumped at his sudden angry reaction to her poor knowledge. Usually she knew everything, "I didn't know."

"In any case," he began, calming slightly, "these wolves want to know how he has produced normal, magical children."

"We.. We had sex?" Hermione frowned, knowing there wasn't anything more to it, "I got pregnant and they were simply born that way."

"Yes, Hermione, but the fact still remains that normally, each child born from a wolf will become a wolf once they near puberty. Is it not true that most young women go through puberty at ten to twelve years of age?" He waited for Hermione to nod, "Aariya is seven years old and has not yet had any signs of the wolf. She does not wake up to nightsweats, growl in her sleep, her eyes do not shift colors during a full moon. Neither to the other two of your progeny."

Hermione considered this, "Yes, but she's still years away from puberty. We won't know if she is a wolf until then."

"For now, it does not appear that she is. This confuses the others," Severus scowled, "Her spirit. It is made up of strengths that repel the wolf."

"Oh, not this rubbish again!" Hermione returned Severus' scowl. She remembered Remus talking to her about spirit recycling on the train.

"It is not rubbish," Severus sighed, "If you were a Muggle and I told you I could perform magic would you not tell me I was spouting rubbish? You would. This is of the same example," he quirked a brow at her, watching her hesitate while considering him. She nodded, signaling him to continue, "Hermione, your children are very powerful."

BBBB

"Mother, I swear!" Hermione rolled her eyes, gesturing toward the telephone in her hand as Remus quirked his brow. "Yes! They are fine! Growing like weeds... Yes... Mmhhmm... Yes, Mother. Mum, we'll be there. Okay. Okay! Okay," she slammed the phone on the receiver and pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Mum, I presume?" Remus smirked.

"No shit," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to see Nana?" Aariya slipped into the kitchen, beaming.

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"Yay! Liam! We're going to see Nana!" Aariya went running from the room, feet pounding on the stairs as she sought her brother.

"I wish I could be that excited," Hermione smirked and kissed Remus softly.

The drive to her parents' home was long and tiring. Remus had insisted they travel this way considering Isabelle would be coming along and couldn't use the floo. It also startled Mr. Granger every time they simply popped out of the fireplace. Mrs. Granger had gotten used to it but the sight still alarmed her if she wasn't prepared.

Remus pulled into the driveway of the little frilly house at about noon. Hermione hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked and helped the children toward the house. Remus steeled himself for the affection he'd receive as soon as they walked in the house. And affection they did get.

"Remus! Hermione! Liam! Aariya! Isabelle! My loves!" Mrs. Granger cried, sweeping the little family into the home with welcoming arms.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione smiled warmly, accepting her mother's affection.

"It took you a long time to get here," Mrs. Granger commented with a frown as she ushered the group into the living room where they all took their seats.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione inquired.

"Well..." Mrs. Granger went red, "Dad's in the hospital."

(That ends the 25th chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm still not doing too well. Working on getting better, though. Please review! Make me feel better :) thanks)


	26. Chapter 26

(People have a way of making you cry; especially those you love dearly.)

Chapter 26

"Dad's where?" Hermione gaped at her mother, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock.

"It's nothing horrible. Well... It is, but he's okay," Mrs. Granger assured her daughter, "He fell out of a tree and broke his neck. The doctors are assuring us he'll be just fine."

"Mum, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione yelled, jumping up from the couch in a rage, "We have healers! Dad could already be back to normal!"

"I was going to, Hermione, but the paramedics had already gotten to him and knew he had a broken neck! If they saw that it mysteriously healed they would be suspicious!" Mrs. Granger stood as well. Remus frowned up at his wife.

"Hermione, she's right. If they suspected anything strange was going on and investigated it there would be trouble," he raised his hand to rub her back comfortingly. Hermione shrugged him off, starting to pace in front of the coffee table now.

"Grampa will be okay," Aariya spoke suddenly. Hermione had honestly forgotten the children were there.

"Yes, he will, dear," Hermione forced a smile at her daughter.

"Mum..." Liam started but quickly shut his mouth when Remus shook his head, sending him a silent warning that now was not the time for questions. Liam nodded in understanding and sat back on the couch, absently kicking his legs.

"What the bloody hell was he doing in a tree to start with?" Hermione's gaze flickered to her mother.

"He thought he could get Angel out of the tree by himself," Mrs. Granger spoke of their beloved cat.

"That was smart," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He feels old. He wants to do things himself," Mrs. Granger spat at her sarcastic daughter.

"What hospital is he in?" The brunette needed to see her father. It seemed like the world was caving in on Hermione yet again, with the werewolf attack on Severus and now her father with a broken neck.

"Lady Mary General," Mrs. Granger replied, "I'll be glad to watch the children while you and Remus go to see him."

Hermione gave a curt nod and kissed each one of her children before she and Remus made a bee line for the door.

Traffic was more than enough to deal with, on top of blaring horns and the occasional cyclist cutting in front of the minivan. Hermione repeatedly slammed on the horn, her brow furrowing with agitation. Remus had attempted to take the wheel but Hermione insisted she was a better driver and would reach the hospital faster.

"Die!" She screeched, blowing the horn at a man flipping her the bird in the next car.

"Hermione, calm down," Remus stared at his wife wide eyed. He knew she was a spitfire but had never seen her like this before.

"I will not! He cut me off!" She slammed her hand on top of the steering wheel and swerved into the next lane, rewarding herself with screeching tires and angry horns all around.

Remus was about to have a panic attack, clutching onto the door with white knuckled fingers, when finally Hermione turned into the hospital parking lot unscathed.

She parked, slung open the car door, and slammed it shut. Remus followed her, eyes flying up to the heavens to thank the gods for their safe arrival. He circled the car and headed behind his wife into the hospital, glad now that his car sickness had passed.

"I'm Mr. Granger's daughter," Hermione informed the woman sitting at the nurse's desk, forcing a polite smile.

Remus placed his hand on Hermione's lower back and followed her up the corridor and into room number 114. Mr. Granger was stretched out in his hospital bed, eyes closed, and black and blue.

Hermione managed to keep herself from sobbing openly at the sight of her broken father, but she could help but allow hot tears to escape down her cheeks. She sat beside her father as Remus closed the door and the witch drew her wand, murmuring over her father's body.

Some of the bruising vanished, leaving just enough so that no one suspected anything. She took a slow-working healing potion out of her purse and poured it down her father's throat, glad when he swallowed the sweet liquid reflexively.

"This will work over the next week to help heal him faster. The doctors will find they don't need to perform any surgeries. They may be puzzled but at least he will heal correctly," Hermione rolled her eyes at the primitive Muggle way of handling injuries and illnesses.

"Good job, love," Remus wrapped his arms around her neck loosely, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione sniffled and reached out for her father's hand, squeezing it gently. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines and bags of fluid. Hermione didn't exactly know what each one of them was, but she hoped the Muggles were taking good care of him. It wouldn't do for her to have to snatch him out of the hospital and Obliviate all of the doctors and nurses.

Hermione breathed, eyes narrowing before she stood and headed for the door, Remus following close behind.

BBBB

"Well the doctors had no explanation for my sudden recovery, but they did know that whatever happened saved my life. If I had gone for another day, I would have bled to death. Apparently I was bleeding internally. And that's why you don't climb trees, kids," Mr. Granger forked his potato, shoving it in his mouth.

Hermione beamed at her father, knowing she was the reason he was fine.

"Grampa," Aariya flipped her hair over her shoulder in a prissy manner, "Will you see me off to the train this August? It is my first year, after all, and you're the most important to me," she batted her eyelashes, still having that child's charm over her grandparents even though she was ten years old.

Liam rolled his eyes, "Grampa doesn't want to see you off."

"Yeah he does!" Mr. Granger cut in, smirking at the kids, "I want to see this magic train."

"Well then he'll take you to the train station, Aariya. Dad and I will more than likely already be on the train," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Grampa has to see me off, too then!" Liam protested, his hair flashing a bright red with anger.

"You have two years to wait, Liam," Remus ruffled his son's hair, "You're just eight now."

"Fine," Liam crossed his arms and sunk back into his chair, sulking.

Isabelle let out a bit of a cough, "I want to see the train, Daddy."

"Then you'll see the train. Grampa can take you and Liam along with him," Remus answered his blond daughter with a warm smile.

The next month, all of the Lupins and Grangers were departing for the train. Another year at Hogwarts was about to commence.

Everyone piled in, except for Aariya. She stood, clinging to her grandfather for at least fifteen minutes before she finally pulled herself away, gave a little wave, and headed into the train.

Mr. Granger had be awed by how easily he and the children melted into the brick, running out to the other side to find a giant, beautiful train awaiting them. He loved magic, although he was just a Muggle.

(To be continued! Thanks for the good wishes. I'm feeling somewhat better. Please review!)


	27. Chapter 27

(So... I'm going to start heightening the drama now that Aariya is in school and the story is boiling down to a close. As you all know, this story can't go on forever! But it will have AT LEAST two more chapters before I'm done.)

Chapter 27

"Calm down, students!" Minerva McGonagall took her stance at the front of the Great Hall, eyeing each and every house as the children settled down to listen, "The Sorting Ceremony will commence now."

Every first year student stared at McGonagall with bated breath, waiting for their names to be called forward. Aariya simply smiled and gave a little wave to her parents at the teacher's table, waiting quietly.

"First I will call forward the early starters. Those of you that are sorted into Gryffindor will be bunking in Ravenclaw until your room is fixed," McGonagall announced.

She called out name after name and watched as the little ones skipped and jogged up to the sorting hat, then off to a special place at their respective tables.

"Weasley, Elise," McGonagall called as an eight year old redheaded girl with Fleur's features walked briskly to the stool. She placed the hat on her own head.

"Without a doubt, Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed.

Next was yet another Weasley, "Weasley, Rowena."

A seeming copy of Elise went jogging to the front, her red locks bouncing over her shoulders.

"Hmm..." The sorting hat hummed to itself, "This one is difficult... It will have to be... Slytherin!"

Rowena went beaming to the Slytherin table.

"A Weasley in Slytherin," Hermione muttered to Remus, "Who would've thought?"

Remus chuckled.

"Now, we will have the first years! Come forward!" The line shifted slightly toward McGonagall.

Name after name was yelled out before the L's finally came about.

"Lupin, Aariya," McGonagall beamed at the little Remus/Hermione mixture as she walked smiling to sit her turn.

"Oh, this one should have been easy. Both parents in Gryffindor, a tough, mixed soul. Yet she is shy, timid, and unsure of herself."

Hermione quirked a brow at Remus, "Aariya? Shy? Timid?"

He shrugged.

"She has an old soul... A soul I recognize. A soul of a Gryffindor. But I must think hard... Hufflepuff would be a good choice."

"No... Not Hufflepuff," Aariya thought silently, wincing.

"I shall place you in... Gryffindor!"

Aariya beamed at her parents before rushing to the cheering Gryffindor table to sit next to a gaggle of girls.

A few other names were called before one peaked Hermione's interest.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

A platinum haired boy with skin ghastly pale walked soberly to the sorting hat. It had barely touched his head when it bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

The boy sneered, ripping the hat from his head, "Gryffindor? Gryffindor?"

The entire Hall went silent.

"My father will kill me! Not one man in my family has been sorted into anything other than Slytherin!"

"That is my decision," the sorting hat murmured sternly.

"Bloody hell!" Scorpius went storming to the Gryffindor table.

"That one has a temper," Remus snorted with laughter.

BBBB

"Mum! I can't wait to tell you everything!" Aariya came bursting into Hermione's office the next morning, panting from her full-speed run to the dungeons. Hermione had gained her position as Potions Mistress, and hoped to keep it.

"And I can't wait to hear," Hermione smiled, offering her daughter a seat in front of the desk.

Aariya folded her hands in her lap, "Okay. Well I made a few friends. Rita Skeeter's neice is a Gryffindor. You know, the famous reporter?"

Hermione groaned inwardly, "Oh yes, dear. I'm familiar with Rita Skeeter."

"Her name is Amy Skeeter. She's a little loud but I still like her. And there's Daphne, Cora, and Scorpius-"

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Hermione's blood ran cold. She did _not _want her daughter interacting with that brat.

"Yeah! He's sort of a snot. I like him all right. He's kind of cute," she smirked, knowing this would make her mother squirm.

"W-wha? You're too little to like boys!" Hermione gawked.

"I guess not since I like one," Aariya lowered her head, looking up through her eyelashes as she fidgeted.

BBBB

"Our daughter likes Scorpius Malfoy!" Hermione announced rather loudly as Remus walked into their chambers that evening.

"Well that's okay. It's good she's making friends," Remus smiled and sat down at the kitchenette table.

"No. She _likes _Scorpius," Hermione frowned as she poured her husband his nightly firewhiskey, setting the bottle down with vigor.

"Like like? She has a crush on him?" Remus smirked, obviously amused by this information.

"It isn't funny!" Hermione's brow furrowed considerably, "She's too little!"

"Hey, just because you didn't like boys at her age doesn't mean that she shouldn't," he lectured after wincing from a gulp of his drink.

"Thanks for the help, Papa Bear," she sneered, collapsing next to him at the table, head in her hands.

"Just let things play out. We'll intervene if need be," he ran his hand over Hermione's back before smoothing down her curls, "At least we're here to intervene. We could be hundreds of miles away."

"True."

The rest of the month faded by fairly quickly and suddenly it was October. Hermione had been grueling over her Potions work, miserable with the first years in her class. Scorpius Malfoy was the one student that was actually adept at the subject. He managed to brew every one of his assigned potions.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smirked from behind her reading glasses, "for brewing a perfect pepper-up potion."

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Scorpius said with little enthusiasm.

Aariya grumbled at her cauldron, eyes narrowed at Scorpius. He was such a know-it-all. He always did everything right in all of his classes, leaving her to look inadequate as his table partner.

"Mum says that I got my brewing talents from her," Scorpius murmured at Aariya, a small smile on his face.

"Who's your mum?" Aariya stirred her own potion until it turned the desirable color and then added her last ingredients.

"Pansy Malfoy," he informed her proudly.

"My mum says she's a little bitch. They went to school together," Aariya frowned.

"Miss Lupin! Mr. Malfoy! Ten points each from Gryffindor for talking! If it isn't about your potion, save it for the common room," Hermione scolded, her face flushed by what Aariya had just said.

BBBB

Severus sat in front of the window, staring out into the beautiful blue sky. His eyes grazed over each and every cloud, trying to discern some difference in each of them.

For months now he had been attempting to figure out what things meant. Aariya, Liam, and Isabelle were obviously important to the wizarding world in some way. That was obvious by his vivid dream of Lily just a few years earlier.

For now he was stuck. Either his dream was a load of rot, or it actually meant something. Yes, the children were magically talented, but was that due to Hermione's intelligent personality, or had they really been blessed with gifts from the dead?

Severus sat down with Sybil Trelawney, vowing not to rise until he'd contacted the dead, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sybil. Let's begin."

(Thanks for reading. Yes, this was a short chapter but there is more to come soon! Please review.)


	28. Chapter 28

(I want to thank everyone for staying with me through this story and all its twists and turns. Thank you for all of your reviews and support.)

Chapter 28

Sybil reached across the rounded table centered in Severus' kitchen, took each of his hands in her own thin, wrinkled ones, and closed her eyes. A low hum emitted from deep within her as she began the ritual.

Severus forced himself to close his eyes as he has been instructed to do, and grasped Sybil for dear life as his house began to shake, crumbling plaster dusting the two as it fell from the ceiling.

Screaming echoed through the tiny house, windows bursting as their glass showered the floors and carpets. Severus' eyes popped open in horror once he'd realized Sybil was the one screaming. Her face was twisted in agony as she called upon the spirits.

Suddenly everything stopped dead and Sybil slumped over on the table, seemingly lifeless. Severus panicked, shaking the woman by their still-joined hands.

"Severus..."

He froze. She sat up slowly, releasing his hands and staring deep into his eyes.

"Severus... Is that you?" A soft, feminine tone emitted from Sybil's lips.

"Y-yes. Who am I speaking with?" He blinked, unsure of what was happening before him.

"Severus, it's me. Lily. Don't you recognize me?" The woman sounded hurt.

"Oh, yes. Lily... It's been so long," he murmured.

"I just saw you yesterday, Severus. You look so tired," Sybil reached across the table to tuck a piece of Severus' greasy hair behind his ear.

"No, Lily. It's been years. Harry is grown now. He's married," Severus informed the woman.

"Oh, yes. I know," she smiled widely. "James and I are making his daughter's soul. She'll be born in ten months."

"Lily.. Did you create Remus' children?" He asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Severus.. You know I did. Remember? I told you. You watch over the children. I told you that I helped to make their souls. Isabelle is so beautiful. Albus and Sirius made her, not I. She will be the most powerful, yet." Sybil smiled brightly, "Yes, with Albus' talents and power and Sirius' loving demeanor she will be unstoppable when the time comes."

Severus furrowed his brow, "When the time comes?"

"I cannot tell you what will happen in the years to come. Isabelle will be the savior. Trust in-"

Sybil slumped over.

Severus stared, "Trust in what? Lily? Lily!" He shook the woman, eyes wide. "Tell me!"

Sybil popped back up, wild eyed, "Snivellus! Never thought I'd see you again!" Her eyes wandered all over the kitchen, her nose turning up in disgust, "This place is a right dump."

"Who are you?" Severus sneered.

"The one and only James Potter," she beamed.

"Should have known," Severus rolled his eyes and sat back with his arms folded over his chest.

"What Lily was trying to say was that little Isabelle is special. That Scorpius Malfoy is no good. Pure evil. He's going to start a war of sorts. You have to make sure that our Aariya doesn't get involved with that one."

Severus nodded, "A war?"

"Yeah. Isabelle is going to kill him in the Dark Forest. You've gotta make sure she stays safe and learns her spells. If it were me, I'd get a job at that school before she goes off for her second year."

Severus gave another nod, shook Sybil's hand, and watched as the woman slumped over yet again.

There was silence for another couple of minutes before the shaking began again, yet this time the ceiling and windows repaired themselves, the glass flying back into place and plaster rising back to the roof.

Sybil released Severus' hand with a shrill gasp, eyes as wide as saucers, "What happened?"

He chuckled, "I contacted them. Thank you."

BBBB

Meanwhile, Hermione and Remus were fumbling in the dark in search of their bed. Isabelle and Liam were at home for the school year with their grandparents, so the wife and husband were free to do what they wanted when they wanted.

Remus groaned out in protest as Hermione pulled away from him to jerk off her robes. He lurched forward and grasped her by the shoulders, pulling them both onto the bed.

Hermione moaned out as Remus' erection threatened to impale her through their clothes. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure once he'd begun his travel down her body, leaving soft kisses as he went. Before she knew it he'd gotten her completely naked and jerked her to the edge of the bed.

His lips met her pulsing core, drawing the little bundle of nerves at the top into his mouth. She shuddered and moaned, her hips bucking up for more contact than he could provide given their awkward position.

"Remus! Yes! Right th- Oh my GOD!" She cried out, her head twisting from side to side as he continued his ministrations.

Remus gave a muffled grunt of approval once she'd entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling gently with every flicker of his cool tongue.

Before she knew it she was riding wave after wave of bliss. Remus took advantage of her orgasm-induced confusion, tearing his pants off and shoving his hardened mass deep within her body.

Both let out erratic moans as he rode her hard, the bed squeaking and groaning as he shoved it further and further across the floor with every thrust. Finally the wood hit the wall, ceasing the piece of furniture's movement, but Remus kept pummeling his wife, causing the bed to slam loudly against the panneled wall.

_In the Gryffindor Common Room_

Aariya sat on the fluffy couch closest to the fire, pressed against the furthest left wall. Scorpius sat next to her, scribbling madly at his Potions essay.

Suddenly he stopped, quirking a brow, "Do you hear that?"

Sure enough, a rhythmic banging was vibrating through the wall right behind them.

"What is that?" Aariya frowned, cocking her head to the side. She suddenly realized that that wall was adjacent to her parents' chambers.

"What the hell?" Scorpius twisted around.

"Aaarghhh! **200 points to Gryffindor!"**

The muffled yell was heard throughout the common room. Then all was quiet. Aariya screwed up her face in disgust after she'd recognized her father's voice.

"Oh my gods!" She squealed, "They were doing it!" She hissed at Scorpius who burst into a fit of laughter.

_In the Lupins' Chambers_

Hermione panted as Remus collapsed in the bed next to her. All of a sudden she sat bolt upright, a low groan emitting from her throat.

"Damn it, Remus! You forgot the silencing charm!"

(Hope I made you laugh. Please review!)


	29. Chapter 29

(Ohhh, my. I don't know if I can sum all this up in this chapter or the next. We may be getting more than thirty chapters.)

Chapter 29

"I don't care to watch you two sneak off like morons," Liam crossed his arms over his chest and began shifting his eyes to every color of the rainbow.

"I'm not asking you to do much. Just be a look out," Aariya whined, sitting next to her little brother on the maroon couch against the furthest left wall.

Liam scowled, "Yeah, and risk getting myself detention for a month? I don't think so."

"You're such a git!"

Scorpius and Aariya had been planning and plotting how to find a secret place for months. They wanted somewhere to go and be alone so that no one could disturb or eavesdrop on them. Yes, Aariya was aware of the existence of the Marauder's Map, but somehow she thought using it would eliminate all of the fun in seeking out a spot unknown.

Liam was just a tad apprehensive about looking out for teachers while Scorpius and his sister wandered about at all hours of the night. He'd already refused this position once, but Aariya was certain that with a little persuading she could convince her brother to participate.

"Look... If you do this for me, I'll get Romona Clearwater to talk to you," Aariya bargained, a wicked smile playing at her pink, glossy lips.

"Romona Clearwater is in your year," Liam frowned, his eyes narrowing, "What makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"Because she's my friend. If I ask her to talk to you she will," she pleaded, "Come on, Liam."

He opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it, thinking better of it. Aariya was going to get her way, "Fine. But I don't like this. Was about Izzy? I thought we had to babysit her tonight?"

"Already taken care of. I landed a babysitter," she grinned, thrilled that he'd finally given in.

"Who? I don't want our little sister left with just anybody? And she's here for the week to spend time with _us. _What makes you think she won't tell Mummy and Daddy?"

"Romona is watching her. And she won't tell Mum and Dad because I bribed her with sweets," Aariya rolled her eyes, "And you should really stop calling them Mummy and Daddy. You're too old. It's embarrassing."

Just then, Scorpius came strolling up to the two, "When are we going?"

"Ten o'clock," Aariya answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aariya! That's too early! We'll be caught for sure!"

"Liam, shut up," she scowled, "You're too much like Mum. Don't be a goody-two-shoes."

Liam rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his sister before storming off to his dorm.

BBBB

Later that evening, the three children dropped off a happy Isabelle and headed of for their adventure. Liam sulked behind the two second years, making gagging noises every time Scorpius laced his fingers with Aariya. He knew he'd NEVER like girls. He didn't care how old he got. They were so gross.

After at least ten minutes of walking, Aariya turned to her brother, ponytail flipping in a feminine manner as she set eyes on him, "You stand over here and watch for teachers."

"This is a bad id-"

"Shh! Whisper! Stand right there," before Liam could protest, Aariya and Scorpius were halfway down the corridor.

"Aariya!" Liam called in a hushed tone, eyes flickering about, "Come back! This isn't a good idea! Aariya!" He hissed.

Meanwhile, Aariya and Scorpius rounded the corner and grinned at each other, "This is awesome. I think it's right here."

Scorpius ran his hand over the wall and a door slowly began to materialize in front of them. He turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Aariya!" Liam squeaked, "Come back!"

It was pitch black. He heard footsteps. Just before he could take off in Aariya's direction, a hand grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

Liam kicked and squealed in terror before a familiar voice hit his ears.

"Liam! Come off it!" Remus shook his son gently. Hermione was at his side.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad."

"Where are your sister and Malfoy?" Hermione inquired, lips pursed and brow furrowed in anger.

"I don't know," he lied, "I'm by myself."

"I heard you calling for her," Remus snapped.

Liam groaned, "She's gonna kill me."

"Not if I do first," Hermione snapped, making Liam's eyes go wide and a small yelp emit from his throat. She swooped past him and down the corridor toward the ROR. From what she saw, the door was still on the wall and cracked.

She slammed it open, barging inside; mother on a mission. There was Scorpius, fondling her daughter.

"Hands up!" Hermione screeched, her wand pointed and tip glowing at Scorpius' back. The twelve year old backed off of a whimpering Aariya. Hermione shoved him against a wall, "You're twelve years old! What are you doing?"

"Just having some fun," his voice was shaking and unsure.

"I told you no! I just wanted a kiss!" Aariya cried out, tears streaming. Right now she didn't care if her mother grounded her for a year, she was just glad she was here.

In came Remus with Liam at his side, "What happened? Why is she crying?"

"This one here was about to-" Hermione cut herself off, not even able to speak the words, "They were going to snog and he took it too far."

Remus turned tomato red with rage, "Give."

Hermione shook her head, "No. I'll take care of it."

"Give... Him... Now," his voice was dangerously low. Hermione pushed past her husband, holding Scorpius by the back of his robes.

Aariya took two seconds to make it across the room and bury her face in her father's shirt. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around his waist that Remus was sure he'd never pry her off.

BBBB

Meanwhile, Severus took a seat at his kitchen table for a late night cup of coffee. Suddenly, a voice called from the fireplace. He immediately recognized it.

"Uncle. I need your help. Scorpius is in trouble. Please come through," Draco called to his godfather.

Severus stood and rushed to the fire, stumbling through into the Malfoy Manor.

"What has he done?" Aariya immediately came to mind. Sybill had warned- well, whomever was occupying her at the time- that Scorpius was to be kept away from the girl.

"He tried to rape the Lupin girl."

(More to come soon. I've had internet issues. Just got everything straight. :) please review!)


End file.
